Godsend
by Alsc Petrelli Winchester Stark
Summary: After Nathan exposed Specials to the government, and helped put an end to Building 26, Peter has been avoiding his brother. Not wanting to be used for political gain or even discovered, he flees to Colorado Springs where he takes up a new name and job at the local hospital. One day he is approached and asked to join a classified, top secret government agency. How could he refuse?
1. A New Life

**Godsend: Heroes/Stargate SG-1**

**This is set after Volume 4: Fugitives, but with a three major differences. One, Nathan is not dead and is running for Presidency of the good ole U.S of A.. Two, Peter will regain his original ability; empathic mimicry in this fic. Three, Peter still has the Haitian's necklace and it holds a deep meaning to him, reminding him of his old life.  
**

**In Stargate we are in Season 7, or around that time. I will be skipping to different episodes so please review and tell me which ones you want to be seen in this fic :D!  
**

**Don't worry, I won't be changing Peter's name for the whole fic, I just needed an alias so it would be harder to find him.  
**

**SPOILER WARNING! Anything from Seasons 1-3 and possibly 4 of Heroes. All seasons from Stargate SG-1.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes of Stargate SG-1, this is just an idea.**

**Summary: After Nathan exposed Specials to the government, and helped put an end to Building 26, Peter has been avoiding his brother. Not wanting to be used for political gain or even discovered, he flees to Colorado Springs where he takes up a new name and a job at the local hospital. One day he is approached and asked to join a classified, top secret government agency. How could he refuse?**

* * *

**Prologue:**

It was a cold day, both figuratively and literally when Peter packed his bags and left his apartment, closing it for the final time. He let his head rest on the door frame for a split second before turning away, fighting back the choked sobs that wanted to ring out of his throat.

He had to get away, no matter the cost.

He couldn't live here anymore, not after Nathan...

Peter shot down those thoughts, shaking his head a few times to clear it. Idly, his hand went up and started to fiddle with his golden necklace. He shut his eyes, thinking about his time not knowing who he was, _what_ he was. He thought about Ireland, the McMillans, Elle, _Caitlin._

**_No._  
**

He couldn't think about the girl he had once loved, the girl who he had stranded in the future, a future that was dead and the girl with it.

Ironically he thought of all of his failed relationships. First it was Simone, who ended up dead because of him. Then it was Caitlin, who he stranded in the future that no longer existed. He had a screwed love life. A bitter laugh escaped Peter's throat as the helix necklace seemed to burn a hole on his chest.

His powers had caused so much trouble. For one, he had almost blown up New York like a nuclear bomb. That was a memorable day. Then he had helped Adam Monroe almost destroy the world. Damn, he had been so naive back then to even _believe_ what that psycho was spewing.

Then the incident with his father, his fake brother and now this... Peter shook his head. Crap just seemed to follow him everywhere. Well, life could stick it where it hurt cause Peter Petrelli had finally had enough.

He wouldn't follow Nathan around like a sick puppy any longer, and he certainly wouldn't let this recent incident pass. His own brother having him hunted, shot, and nearly killed. Not to mention being known as a freaking _terrorist_ of all things. He was a _nurse and a paramedic_! Didn't that mean he devoted his life to saving people and not killing them?

Even if everything was cleared by the President of the United States, people were still wondering how he and others had been so wrongfully convicted. Even the old lady from across the hall didn't look at him the same way.

Peter let out a loud, pained sigh before turning his back to the room that had been his home for the last three hectic years of his life. He had to accept that it was his time to move on, find different avenues in his life instead of relying on his brother.

It was his turn to 'be somebody'.

Peter grinned at the irony. Those were the exact words he had yelled to his brother before he had taken that fateful step off of a 15 story tall building into the alley below, thinking he could fly. That was the start of all of his problems but looking back, Peter knew he wouldn't change it for the world.

Save the Cheerleader, Save the World.

Well, he saved her... but the world would always need saving.

With that in mind, Peter walked down the creaky stairs one final time and out the apartment complex's front door, slipping his key and a note in the landlords mail slot and walking out into the busy sidewalks of New York for one final time.

Little did he know that this decisions would change his life and those around him even more than he could have imagined.

* * *

**Six Months Later:**

It was a fine morning in Colorado Springs, Colorado. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, even the wind stood still.

In the cool mist a man in his late 20's, early 30's trudged along, his dull green eyes fixated on the ground and his shaggy brown hair in his eyes. To those around him, he was known as Julian Smith but if you looked closer, you would see a remnant of the person once known as Peter Petrelli.

The same Peter Petrelli who was Presidental Candidate Nathan Petrelli's younger brother... who had also been missing for 4 months almost to the day.

The man hastened towards St. Francis Medical Center, a slight dragging in his feet. It was nothing like Mercy Heights, his last job. There he had had friends, whatever that had gotten him when he was on the run six months ago. Now he was a loner who took one too many shifts and the silent partner who no one wanted to be with.

He couldn't really blame them, not really. Weird stuff always happened around him. People miraculously healing from life-threatening injuries, paralysis and brain damage. Though he couldn't really take the credit for that, he had never had that power to begin with, though you'd think with him being a nurse, he would want it. Not to mention he was always the first to arrive on the scene of an emergency.

Many people took to calling him a gloryhound, an attention seeker. Some even suggested he was rigging the accidents. The man scoffed at this idea. Him, staging accidents... that he would pay to see.

At least he wasn't suspended. The only thing he had to live for now was his job, being the best paramedic in the state of Colorado. If he couldn't do that, he might as well just-

"Peter Petrelli."

The man's head whipped around so fast he inwardly cringed. "Come again? My name is Julian, not Peter." He stated, his body deceptively relaxed as he stared at the man in uniform who had stated his real name.

"That's not what my sources tell me." The man countered, taking a few steps forward only to have the other man take a step back.

"You've got the wrong guy."

"I don't think we do. At least hear me out before you decide to run." The man in uniform requested.

Hesitantly the other man nodded, though his eyes narrowed slightly.

"My name is Major Paul Davis, and I have a proposition for you Mr. Petrelli."

* * *

After a lengthy four hour discussion and debriefing Peter's head was reeling. He was worried about blowing up New York? Hell, these 'Gou'ald' could do that and more in a heartbeat! It was so much to wrap his mind around that he could barely think.

"So you're basically saying I can either join this organization and help protect the Earth..." Peter stated slowly, "Or go back to living my boring life that consists of no social life and only work..."

"In a nutshell, yeah." Major Davis chuckled.

"I'll be a field medic right, a civilian?" the younger male questioned.

"Yes, a civilian with no ties to the military." The uniformed officer confirmed.

"My family won't ever know? Won't ever find out where I am?"

"Not unless you decide to contact them yourself, and even then you can't tell them anything about the Stargate Program."

Peter's face erupted into a huge grin, "Where do I sign up?"

Neither of them noticed how Peter's necklace seemed to glow, as if in forewarning of the events that would overshadow Peter's time with the Stargate Program. Or maybe it was just in preparation of what was to come. However, one thing was certain.

Nothing would ever be the same again.


	2. Meetings and Suspicions

**Heya again :) Here's the new chapter for 'Godsend' for those of you who have been reading this fic :) **

**Please review and tell me which episodes of Stargate you want Peter to be in! I already know a few, but I'd really love your opinions :)**

* * *

**Meetings and Suspicions:**

A lone man sat on a plain bed in the middle of a lightly decorated room, staring at his hands in deep thought. It had been two whole months since Peter had decided to work with the Stargate Program and to put it lightly...

He hated every second of it.

Well, not entirely, but there were some points that really pissed him off!

For one, he hadn't even gone off-world yet! That was what he was most looking forward to, but no. It was, 'you need this' and 'you need that', before you were even _considered_ to be put on a team, and that doesn't even guarantee you a spot on any of them! Peter was really thinking about suing them for misinformation!

Then it was the self-righteous pricks around the base. Sure, Peter knew he wasn't tall by any means, but that doesn't mean the other members of this damn program could ridicule him for it or rough him up! It didn't help matters that he was one of the only three male nurses currently being hired by the SGC, which made him an even bigger target.

The only thing that made his job even remotely bearable was the Stargate itself. He had only seen it once and that was completely by accident, only a glimpse, but when it had activated he had gotten a funny feeling in his chest and head that never really went away. Every time the gate went off, he knew. Every time something happened to the gate, he knew.

Peter hadn't told anyone this, it was his secret. He thought it had something to do with his abilities... ability.

He let his head fall into his hands before brushing his bangs back, turning his gaze to the ceiling. His ability... once upon a time he could do anything but now all Peter had was a cheap imitation. Instead of having an entire arsenal, he had a consolation prize. Only able to hold one ability at a time. The thought made him scream in frustration as he suddenly rushed up to the wall and punched it with all of his strength, not even wincing as blood streamed down his scratched knuckles. It only reminded him even more of what he had lost.

Cradling his hand to his chest, Peter gazed up a the ceiling, tears streaming down his face as he shut his eyes together tightly. A choked sob ripped from his throat as he searched his mind for anything, any way to gain back the powers his father, his own freaking father had taken from him. All he felt was a pang of loss, as if something or someone was mourning with him.

The necklace around his neck seemed to burn a hole in his chest and as Peter reached up to grasp it, a painful reminder of what he had left.

Briefly his mind turned to his family.

His mother, his niece, his brother. Each one in some way had betrayed him and he had kept going back for more, even after his abilities were stolen.

Peter shook his head, dispelling those thoughts. It was useless focusing on the past, shedding tears over faded memories. Unconsciously he started to float above the ground as his mind turned to Nathan, never having gotten rid of his brother's ability to fly.

He knew he was right in leaving New York behind, leaving Nathan, leaving his family... but even if he could fly away from anything, Peter had never felt as chained as he did now. And somewhere in the bunker with him, the Stargate seemed to vibrate in mourning with the human it had bonded with.

* * *

A loud knock on his door drew Peter's thoughts away from depression and he slowly floated to the ground. "Come in." He answered hesitantly, hiding his injured hand behind his back.

The door clicked open and a man Peter didn't recognize popped his head in, his glasses almost falling off his nose as he stared at him.

"Yeah...?" Peter inquired, slightly appalled by the man's blatant staring. "Oh-uh..." The man stuttered, pushing the door all the way open and stumbling in with an armful of books. "I-I thought I heard a scream come from this room earlier."

Peter's face heated up, "Uh, yeah... sorry about that. Family problems." Not the whole truth, but a little half-truth never hurt anyone did it? Plus, his family had major problems, both internally and externally. He was entirely convinced that his mother was trying to take over the world, and this had nothing to do with the fact that she was perfectly willing to let her youngest son blow up for the 'sake of the world'.

Psychotic was one word to describe her...

"Oh, well I don't really know what that's like." The man with the glasses confessed, "Want to talk about it?"

"What are you, the psychiatrist or something?" Peter retorted, his free hand resting on his hip as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh! Of course you don't know who I am." The man fumbled a little with the books before setting them down gently on the desk next to the door. "My name is Doctor Daniel Jackson, resident archeologist and team member of SG-1." He held out his hand, smiling an impish yet modest smile.

Peter's eyes widened almost comically and he accidentally let his injured hand fall into view, shocked that the person who had discovered how to use the gate was so... ordinary. "What happened?" Daniel asked, concerned as he noticed the other man's injured hand.

"Oh! That's nothing." Peter quickly lied, covering it up with his unmarked hand. Daniel's brow creased but he refrained from commenting, instead letting Peter grasp his own in a quick handshake before letting go, turning back to the door. As if contemplating something, Daniel stood there for a few seconds before turning around and facing Peter, asked, "Would you... like to have lunch with me? Right now?"

The other man's face dissolved into confusion before erupting in a huge grin, "I'd love too! I haven't eaten in forever!" Peter confessed.

Daniel's face lite up with a smile as Peter bound past him and he shook his head at the younger man's enthusiasm. Oh, to be young again...

With that in mind he followed the boy, yelling, "Wait for me!"

* * *

"Oh my god." Peter moaned, taking a bite out of the delicious blue jello that had been placed in front of him. "This is delicious, what's in it?"

"No one knows." Daniel responded while trying not to laugh, his face lighting up in childish way. "Though Jack has speculated there is some sort of extraterrestrial substance in it. Personally, I think it's just plain old Earth jello."

"Then your taste buds need a wake up call! Who's Jack?" The younger man asked, taking another bite out of the delicacy before him. However before Daniel could answer, a man with graying brown hair walked up behind him and playfully clapped a hand on the archeologists shoulder. A carefree grin was plastered on his face, but Peter knew he was carrying a great pain with him.

It was something in the man's eyes, a deep sorrow that seemed to be closed away, hidden from sight. Peter could see it though, because it was the same sadness that he knew was in his own eyes. They had both loved someone and lost them, tragically.

"Did someone say my name?" The man asked, sitting down on Daniel's left side, hunching over into the table while looking directly at Peter.

"Peter, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill of the U.S. Air Force. Jack, this is Peter Petrelli, paramedic." Daniel introduced, not noticing how the two of them seemed to be staring at each other.

"Do I... know you from somewhere?" Jack asked, forehead scrunched up in concentration.

Now, if Peter did learn anything from his dysfunctional family, it was to lie really well. A skill that had come in handy many times over his life. A skill he needed to use _right now._

"Are you from around here? Been to the local hospital?" Peter asked, tilting his head and at Jack's nod, continued, "I worked as a paramedic at St. Francis Memorial Hospital, maybe you saw me when I was on duty."

Jack nodded but didn't look convinced at all, and Peter knew his story wouldn't last long, but hopefully the other man wouldn't ask to many questions.

"So, Peter..." Daniel began but was cut off by Jack who asked, "You have any family?"

Crap.

"Yeah, one brother and my mother. My father passed away last year from a heart attack." The younger man responded easily, a sad look on his face that didn't reach his eyes when he talked about his father. In truth, he had shot his father in the head, but he couldn't tell them that.

"You close to any of them? Your brother? Your mother?" The Colonel asked, ignoring the dirty look Daniel cast at him.

"Not really. My mother wasn't exactly the type that gave encouragement often. My brother and I... we once were but we just seemed to grow apart, you know?" Peter responded easily, looking down at the table and resembling a kicked puppy. Yeah, telling them that Nathan had him labeled as a terrorist, hunted, shot at, and almost killed would have been awkward to say the least.

"Jack, I think that's enough." Daniel hissed and reluctantly Jack backed off. He knew something wasn't right with this kid... all he had to do was find the right questions.

Peter let out a mental sigh of relief, while outwardly he was eating his blue jello calmly. He _really_ didn't like thinking about his family.

"What about you? You have any family?" He asked, tilting his head a little, suddenly wishing he still had Matt Parkman's ability.

"I used too." Jack responded coldly which Peter took as a sign to wisely back off. Nervously he reached up and fiddled with his necklace, causing it to fall out of it's hiding place under his shirt.

"What does that mean?" Daniel asked, his eyes squinting a little in thought but he came up empty.

"Oh." Peter said sadly, looking down at the necklace, "It means 'Godsend'. A friend gave it to me before I moved." Technically the truth, just not the whole truth.

"It's pretty cool, do you know where to get them from?" Jack asked, eying it as if he had seen it before as well.

"I think it's one of a kind. I don't really know." Peter responded sharply, tucking it back under the confines of his shirt. Both men looked surprised by his sharp tone but Peter ignored it, looking down and playing with his jello.

Jack's eyes took on a contemplative look before he glanced at Daniel, saying, "Don't forget we have a debriefing in 20 minutes." With that said, he got up and walked away with one last glance at Peter.

"That was awkward." The younger man curtly said before eating the last spoonful of blue jello. He looked sorrowfully at it before pushing it away.

"You're telling me, I've never seen Jack like that." Daniel responded, a frown creasing his face as he looked back at Peter in contemplation. Why did Jack act like that? He was usually a lot nicer to people he had just met.

"Thanks for inviting me to lunch." The young man in question stated, grinning, oblivious to the thoughts in the archeologists head.

"No problem, we should do it again sometime." Daniel said, standing up. "I should be headed out anyway. I have to get ready for the briefing."_  
_

"I'll see you later right?" Peter asked, inwardly cringing at how girly he had just sounded. God, he was imitating Claire. But this was the first person to be genuinly nice to him since he had taken the job, so yeah, he was a bit clingy.

"This is Stargate Command, everyone runs into each other eventually." The older man said with a smile while Peter just stared at him. Someone had once said that about New York... No, he couldn't think that right now. He was spacing out and he knew it, and Daniel had noticed.

"There's just something about you Peter, I can't put my finger on it." Daniel stated, his eyes scanning over Peter as if he were different.

"Me, different?" Peter let out a laugh, "I'm just an ordinary person, nothing extraordinary. Must be my charming personality."

"Must be." The other man agreed before turning and walking away, waving a little.

"See you later!"

When Daniel was out of sight, Peter collapsed into the chair, letting out the breath he didn't even know he had been holding. That was close, too close. He had to be more careful. But on the plus side, he now knew two more people.

The day couldn't get any better.

Whistling a happy tune, Peter made his way back to his room. Not even suspecting what was to come during the next few weeks, or how his life would never be simple again because of that simple conversation.

* * *

In the Gate room, the Stargate hummed happily as it felt it's companions content, wishing that the human would feel it more often but knowing, in the coming days, there would be little but sorrow.

* * *

**There it is folks :) Tell me what you think! :D**


	3. The Stargate, Memories and Regeneration

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1 or Heroes, this is just an idea I've had in my head for awhile!**

**So yes, Peter does have a connection with the Stargate, this has something to do with his abilities and it will be very vital in coming chapters :) This is mostly back story, but bear with me! It's important!  
**

**MAJOR SPOILERS FOR SEASON 1-3 IN HEROES! Sylar does not impersonate Nathan and ****Nathan does not die!**

**Peter will be getting his powers back one at a time, so tell me which ones you want me to give back to him!  
**

**WARNING! SELF-HARM IN THIS CHAPTER!  
**

* * *

**The Stargate, Memories, and Regeneration:**

Six weeks after his fateful encounter with Daniel Jackson, Peter was finally picked to be on a team. But of all the teams Peter thought he would be chosen to be on, he would never have guessed this one.

The dreaded SG-11.

"So, are you ready to go on your first off-world mission newbie?" Came an arrogant voice from his left side. Glancing over, Peter accidentally caught the eye of his commanding officer, Colonel Adam McConnell.

He flinched a little at being reminded of his 'newbie' status but let an easy grin fall on his face, masking whatever irritation he was feeling, "Yeah, I'm pretty excited."

Peter would probably be more excited if Colonel McConnell would just leave him alone. To put it lightly, the man was a brute. The rest of the team was okay, but when your commanding officers a prick, it kinda drowns out everything else.

The planet they were going to was described as P89 354. It was inhabited, but they knew very little about it. Which was why they were sending this scientific team. Peter still didn't know why he had been selected to be apart of this team, but he wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Well, don't get too excited, you never know what's gonna happen. SG-11! Move out!" Colonel McConnell shouted, walking out the door with everyone on his heels, everyone except Peter who lagged behind a little, getting a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. He shrugged it of and kept walking, never knowing how sorry he would be that he did.

* * *

As they approached the Gate room, the nagging feeling got even worse, evolving into a sharp pain. Peter's right hand went to clutch the back of his neck and he shook his head, as if trying to clear it.

"Hey buddy, you okay?" Asked one of his teammates whom he didn't know.

Peter nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a headache is all." He responded, trying to ignore how his head felt like it was being cracked open. Vaguely he remembered his gift of telepathy and when he first learned how to use it, it had felt a whole lot like this.

When they finally made it to the gate room, Peter could do nothing but stare into it. In the middle of the room was the thing that haunted his dreams at night and his mind by day.

The Stargate.

The inner ring was spinning around, groaning slightly as it stopped abruptly before continuing in the opposite direction, repeating. Peter's eyes followed it, a frown creasing his forehead as the pain in his head got even stronger, strong enough for him to stifle a groan and clench his eyes shut.

"Dude, you sure you're okay?" The same teammate asked but before Peter could respond a disembodied voice interrupted him.

"Chevron 7, locked."

Peter watched with pain-filled eyes as blue energy suddenly erupted from the center of the ring, spilling out only to be sucked back in. Something in the back of his mind _clicked_ then exploded in front of his eyes. His knees buckled causing him to collapse onto the floor, his normally chocolate brown-green eyes the same color blue as the wormhole for a split second before returning to normal.

"Petrelli!" Peter heard someone shout but he couldn't focus on anything, nothing except the blue pool of light that glittered in front of him. Slowly, pain seemed to encompass his whole body as he gave a slight cry, convulsing.

Peter felt someone holding him down, but his senses were failing him by now and he was looking around furiously, searching for something, but he had no idea what.

The wormhole was the last thing he saw before his eyesight mercifully turned black.

* * *

_Peter's eyes opened slowly and he blearily looked around, not really recognizing where he was. Then it all came rushing back to him. _

_He was in New York, Kirby Plaza to be exact._

_Peter's breath caught in his throat as he pushed himself up quickly, wobbling a little bit before regaining his footing. 'Not this again, please!' Peter pleaded in his mind as he glanced around, only to be confronted by an image of himself punching Sylar to the ground, again and again.  
_

_His past self's body began to glow and Peter shut his eyes tightly, a lone tear escaping from his eye before he could stop. He didn't mean to lose control. He had tried so damn hard not too, yet it still happened, and Peter had almost killed all those people.  
_

_"Looks like you're the villain, Peter. I'm the hero." Were the last words Sylar gloated as he stood back up, advancing on past Peter's glowing form. He didn't get very far however as Hiro appeared and stabbed Sylar in the sternum, releasing a battle cry. Peter made a slight choking sound as his past self turned to look at Claire, the latter holding a gun.  
_

_"Do it. Claire, you have too!" He had pleaded just as his past self did now, looking at her with his hands in the air.  
_

_"Please tell me there's another way!" Claire cried but didn't lower the pistol, her face a mixture of pain and sorrow.  
_

_"There's no other way." Peter had stated, holding his arms wide out and closing his eyes. Claire was about too shoot him only to be stopped by... Nathan.  
_

_"Yes there is, Claire. The future's not written in stone." His older brother had said after he landed, before turning around to stare at Peter's past self.  
_

_"I took his power Nathan. I can't control it!" Peter had shakily stated, his body growing hotter with each passing second as he stared pleadingly at his older brother.  
_

_"I'm not leaving you, there's another way and you know it." Nathan shot right back at him, stepping closer to Peter's past self as his present looked on in sorrow.  
_

_"I can't let you die." He had choked, tears filling and burning away from his eyes in mere seconds.  
_

_"And I can't let everyone else." His older brother had responded with a smile on his face, "You saved the cheerleader, so we could save the world."  
_

_Peter saw his past self shakily agree before saying, "I love you Nathan."  
_

_"I love you too. You ready?" At Peter's nod, Nathan strode over to his younger brother, grabbing him around the waist before flying off into the sky, hot radiation burning him as he took Peter higher and higher.  
_

_Present Peter's eyes burned with tears as he watched himself explode from the ground, the tears escaping and running down his face in rivulets as the scene rippled then changed._

* * *

_As the scene took shape, Peter instantly recognized it. It was the day he had pulled the trigger and murdered his own father, the day where everything fell apart.  
_

_"You and I both know, the world isn't safe with my father in it." Peter saw his past self walking next to the Haitian as they were making they're way into Pinehearst, his past self's hand clenched tightly around the gun's handle._

_"But I also know you, Peter. You want to save the world. You always have. It's that part of you that wants to save your father. Give the gun to me. I'll do it." The Haitian had responded, holding out his hand but Peter had ignored it, walking steadily towards the door instead.  
_

_"No. Just like your brother was your responsibility, this one's mine."  
_

_Present Peter watched with cold detachment as his own father taunted his past self, saying he could give him back his abilities while the Haitian was struggling to keep Arthur Petrelli's powers at bay. His past self didn't budge however and kept the gun leveled at his father's head. Finally, Arthur gave up in persuading Peter's mind and instead sneered.  
_

_ "You are weak and spineless. I can't believe you are my son."  
_

_Peter felt himself flinch at those words and saw his past self do the same. They still hurt, even now, and he stood still as the bullet ricocheted through the air, only to be stopped by Sylar who disarmed Peter with a wave of his hand. He watched as Sylar asked Arthur if he was really his father, and found out Arthur was lying.  
_

_Sylar looked at Peter for a few seconds before stating, "You're not a killer Peter... But I am." With that thought in mind and never taking his eyes off of Peter, Sylar let the bullet go. It immediately skewered Arthur right between the eyes, knocking him over dead. Sylar quickly left after that, stating Peter didn't have anything he wanted and Peter's past self sent the Haitian to follow him, leaving himself alone with his father's corpse.  
_

_This is how Nathan discovered him a few minutes later. _

_"Awe, Pete. You did it."  
_

_"I tried to, it was Sylar." His past self responded, staring down at the dead form of his father, as if trying to convince himself. He was still trying to convince himself even now, in the present.  
_

_"Sylar huh?" Nathan responded, not sounding convinced himself as he crouched next to their father's body before gently closing it's eyes.  
_

_Past Peter looked at his older brother, "There was no other way for this to end, Nathan. That formula has to be destroyed." His past self's eyes pleaded with his brother to understand, but Nathan ignored him, still staring at the body in front of him._

_"It's too late Pete. There's a dozen marines being injected right now. The formula works."_

_Peter's face took on a crestfallen look that then hardened into determination, "Look, I know you think you're doing something good here, but you're not."_

_"You sure of that?" Nathan retorted, glancing up at Peter for the first time._

_"Following dad with the same plan? I'm gonna stop it."_

_Nathan let out a bitter laugh, "It's not dad's plan anymore, it's ours."_

_Peter's past self stopped short, his eyes widening in comprehension, "What are you talking about?"_

_"The plan...it's ours. All of us. Making the world a better place. Don't tell me you're gonna try and get in the way of that." Nathan manipulated, standing up slowly and walking around Arthur's body until he was a few feet away from Peter, looking down at him._

_Present Peter's breath caught in his throat as he watched his past self stare at Nathan for a few seconds before scrambling away, putting more distance between them, "You sound just like him." He had accused, feeling betrayed and hurt._

_Nathan's eyes glinted a little and he said, "I know. I can't help but wonder how long it's going to be before it's me lying here. Remember last time what happened when you had a gun in your hand?" He asked before looking at their father's corpse, "I am going to finish what he started."_

_ Peter watched as his past self brought the pistol up and cocked it, aiming it at Nathan's head, "I'm not going to let you do that." He had vowed, steely determination in his eyes.  
_

_"Eventually you're going to have to choose a side. Now either you're with me...Pete..." Nathan pleaded, holding out his right hand for the pistol._

_His past self's face crumbled before he uncocked the pistol and lowered it, "Sorry." He gave the pistol to Nathan, who's face beamed only to frown when Peter continued._

_"You're wrong." Peter's past self punched him across the jaw, knocking him unconscious before he retrieved his pistol, making his way to the lab. Again the scene rippled, changing, and present Peter knew where he was going next. He closed his eyes tightly, he didn't want to see this.  
_

* * *

_Peter's eyes were forced open as he felt the heat of fire on his face. He watches as Nathan punched his past self in the stomach then proceeded to batter him with a pipe, knocking the legs out from the younger and each blow beginning to connect with much more intensity than the last.  
_

_"You broke my heart Pete." Was all his older brother said to justify his actions while past Peter lay battered on the floor.  
_

_"Stop!" Past Peter cried out as the man who had been helping him destroy the laboratory's hand lite on fire. The man yelled something unintelligible before setting the formula aflame, causing it to blaze out of control._

_Peter watched as, s__eeing no other choice, his past self grabbed one of the last surviving vials off the floor, and injected himself. He watched as his other self's body was gripped with pain before overcoming it and standing up.  
_

_Just as the man, Flint was about to blast Nathan at point-blank range, his past self lunged through the fire towards Nathan. Grabbing him and flying the two of them out of the window to safety, just as Pinehearst exploded._

_When the finally landed in a clearing, Nathan pushed past Peter away with such ferocity that present Peter also took a step back, "You flew! That wasn't me, that was you! You took the formula!" His brother had hissed in accusation, turning to glare at the younger man._

_Peter's past self's eyes held a defeated look as he stared Nathan down, "I had to." He defended himself, more like tried to convince himself._

_"Everything you're against..." The older brother growled, advancing on Peter in rage._

_"I had no other choice...!" Peter started, his eyes flashing but Nathan cut him off._

_"Why'd you save me? Why'd you do it?"_

_Past Peter's face took on a crestfallen look as he stared at the man across from him, "Because you're my brother, and I love you." He had stated, taking a step forward as well._

_"It's not what I would've done." Nathan had said maliciously as he turned his back on his brother._

_"Nathan..." His past self started but before he would finish, Nathan flew away from him._

_"Nathan!" He had yelled, heartbroken as he watched his older brother leave him again. Present Peter's eyes closed in resignation as he watched his brother leave him standing there, in the cold. He saw the scene begin to change again and he wondered just how many flashbacks he would be having.  
_

* * *

_This time Peter was back in his mother's living room, at the house in New York.  
_

_"Mom?" Peter heard his past self yell as he opened the door, throwing his bag on the floor. "Mom, you home?" He had walked down the hallway, only to stop in front of the living room in shock.  
_

_Standing across from his past self was his brother, Nathan, who was staring through the window overlooking the courtyard.  
_

_"She's not here." Nathan had said with a side glance at Peter's past self, "It's been a long time, Pete."  
_

_Peter watched as his past self stiffened and stared at his brother, a hard glint appearing in his eyes.  
_

_Nathan half-smiled before turning around to fully face Peter's past self, "Sorry I've been out of touch. Been kinda busy."  
_

_"Yeah, what with all the press you've been doing lately, right?" He had scathingly retorted, pushing his hands into his pockets.  
_

_"Well, you know the media... They like new and shiny." Nathan easily rebounded, an easy grin on his face.  
_

_Peter's past self just stared at Nathan before responding, "Yeah, you have the whole country thinking you're talking about terrorists, but we both know who you're really... talking about." He said, condescendingly.  
_

_"What can I say, Pete. Last time I tried too out us, I got shot." Nathan had retorted, shrugging his shoulders, "I'm nothing if not a quick study."  
_

_"So, you're just gonna round us all up, get rid of us?" He had asked, drawing a little circle in the air to illustrate. "Let me guess," Peter's past self glanced over his shoulder, looking around, "You've got our mother involved in this too."  
_

_"Mom's got nothing to do with this, Pete." Nathan snapped slightly, his earlier playful demeanor gone as he glanced at the floor before looking back up, "It's not dads plans, it's all me. You know how I feel about this, we've been over it. I'm doing what's necessary-"  
_

_"No." Peter's past self stated, " What you're doing is turning your back on your own kind."_

_Nathan had said nothing but walked towards Peter's past self.  
_

_"It's one thing to disown me, Nathan." His past self kept going, "But this... you're a self-loathing hypocrite." He had spat.  
_

_Nathan looked Peter's past self straight in the eye before cheekily saying, "And you wonder why I haven't returned your calls?"  
_

_Peter shook his head in disbelief along with his past self, not finding it even remotely funny, even now.  
_

_"Look, I said some things that were pretty harsh, I admit it." His brother soothed, "I got a little emotional.." He paused before continuing, "But, I've had time to calm down and I'd like to talk too you about some ideas. I'd like your input, your... advice."  
_

_"Advice." Peter's past self said mockingly, "What advice could I possibly give you except 'kiss my ass' Nathan?"  
_

_Nathan got a crestfallen look on his face and looked down at the ground, "I'm just trying to extend an olive branch here that's all."  
_

_Peter's past self stared at him incredulously, his eyes showing his guarded curiosity.  
_

_"How about dinner?" Nathan continued, "Tonight. Just dinner." Something in his voice sounded almost pleading and after past Peter hadn't responded he took it as a yes and said, "I'll text you when and where."  
_

_Peter watched as his past self started to turn away before responding with a hesitant, "Okay." Before starting to walk away.  
_

_ He hadn't gotten far, however, as Nathan asked, "Just out of curiosity, what can you do these days?" Peter watched as his past self turned around and said, "Do?"  
_

_"Your abilities." Nathan clarified, staring out the window once again. '_

_"What are you, a cop?" Peter's past self sarcastically asked, watching as Nathan turned around to face him once again. Seeing he was completely serious Peter had tilted his chin up and asked,  
_

_"What's the last thing you saw me do, Nathan?"  
_

_Not even pausing to think Nathan responded, "You flew."  
_

_Peter's past self jerked his head up a little before turning around and walking away, not even suspecting what Nathan was going to do next.  
_

_Peter's present body shook his head before the scene rippled once again, and this time he once again knew exactly where he was going._

* * *

_When Peter opened his eyes again, he was in his old apartment, the one in New York. He barely had time to take a breath when he heard his front door open, revealing his past self who had just come off a shift at the hospital.  
_

_Past Peter dropped his keys on the table, his bag on the floor before turning into the living room, glancing at his mail. His past self hastily took off his jacket before throwing down his mail on the coffee table, walking into the corresponding room where he was met with a shock. Standing there was Nathan.  
_

_"I know we have dinner plans." Nathan said, completely calm as Peter's past self looked at him with suspicion before glancing around his apartment, "There's just some things I need to talk to you about that can't wait."  
_

_Peter's past self let out a sigh of brief annoyance before looking his brother in the eye, "Okay."  
_

_"I can only imagine how you feel about me after..." Nathan paused, "Disowning you the way I did."  
_

_Peter's past self blinked in shock, a frown creasing his forehead as Nathan continued, "It was selfish and arrogant. Obsessive."  
_

_"Those are your better qualities, Nathan." Peter's past self cheekily responded, walking towards Nathan.  
_

_"I know it hasn't been easy." His brother kept going, "Losing me as a brother and a friend, but you need to know..." Nathan paused for a few seconds, "What I'm doing is hugely important for this country. For the world."  
_

_Past Peter's eyes narrowed as he stared at his brother, not really comprehending what he was saying.  
_

_"I'm giving you the chance to understand that before you make a decision that may change your life forever."  
_

_Warning bells went off in past Peter's mind, "I'm not making any decisions, okay? I'm just trying to live my life as normally as I can." He had stated before turning his back on Nathan and walking towards the kitchen.  
_

_"That's just it, Pete. You're not normal." Nathan had responded, following him before stopping, watching as past Peter locked his door.  
_

_"Pete, please." Nathan pleaded, walking towards past Peter, "Tell me you understand that so I can make arrangements and provide you with the protection that you need." He took a deep breath before continuing, "Tell me... you understand."  
_

_Peter's past self's face dissolved into confusion as he stuttered, "Wait a sec. Why are you asking me this? What is it that you're looking for me to say?" He had asked, brow furrowed even more now.  
_

_"I'm looking for you to tell me you're with me, and I'll leave." Nathan promised, resting a hand on past Peter's shoulder.  
_

_Peter's past self stared at his brother for a few seconds before stating defiantly, "I can't do that. No, I won't do that." _

_Present Peter watched as his past self took a few steps closer to Nathan before saying venomously, "Look, I don't know what you're up to. But if it is what I think it is, then I'm gonna fight you with every breath that I have, I swear to God."  
_

_Nathan looked at the floor for a few seconds before letting out a defeated sigh, "Okay." He stared into past Peter's eyes for a few seconds before putting on a strained smile.  
_

_"Hey," He said, "You give your big brother a hug."  
_

_Peter's past self paused for a few seconds before nodding slightly, a half-smile on his lips and a guarded look in his eyes, "Of course."  
_

_Nathan drew him into a tight hug for a few seconds before letting Peter's past self go, gripping his shoulders while looking into his younger brother's eyes. _

_Past Peter stared at his brother for a couple of seconds before he felt something strike him in his shoulder. Before Peter's past self had time to react, an electrical current passed through his body, "U-ugh!" He had cried, falling into his brother's arms as present Peter watched with anger. _

_He should have known his own brother would betray him, but Peter never would've thought Nathan would do it like that.  
_

_Peter's past self felt himself being dragged over to the couch before being dropped onto it, hearing Nathan whisper, "I'm sorry, Pete." Into his ear before he slipped into unconscious.  
_

_Present Peter saw the surroundings ripple again and hoped that this next flashback would be his last. He didn't want to relive all of Nathan's betrayals.  
_

* * *

_The next time Peter opened his eyes, he was in an old abandoned house. Glancing outside, he saw his past self standing behind a huge tree with Tracy Strauss, a woman who had once been Nathan's lover. He remembered this, oh, how he wished he could forget.  
_

_"But what if I kill him?" Present Peter heard her ask and he watched as his past self reassured her as a car drove towards them.  
_

_"You're not going to kill him, just disable him. You get him, and we can use him as leverage against the government." Seeing her hesitance past Peter added harshly, "Look, he's not my brother anymore Tracy, and he's not your boyfriend. You understand?"  
_

_"Yeah." Tracy responded, exuding rage and determination. _

_"Go." Peter heard his past self say and she walked out to meet Nathan.  
_

_"Tracy." The man in question said coldly, taking a few steps towards her.  
_

_"Nathan." She responded just as coldly.  
_

_"I came alone, just like you asked." He paused a few moments, before glancing around, "Where's Peter?"  
_

_"I've got him." Tracy responded tightly, "I told him that you offered us amnesty," She looked down to the ground then back up again while taking a few steps forward, "He'll come out when he knows it's safe."  
_

_Nathan nodded, "It's like I told you." He said calmly, "You deliver me Peter, I give you your life back."  
_

_Tracy took a few steps forward, her right hand hidden behind her back as she gathered her freezing power there.  
_

_"You'll be surrounded by your friends and play house with the Governor, and nobody gets hurt." He continued, leaning against his car. Tracy kept advancing little steps at a time, her eyes determined.  
_

_Nathan's eyes hardened a little as he stared at Tracy's concentrating face, "You must know I'd assume this was a trap." Tracy's eyes widened and she froze for a few seconds. "But I came anyway Tracy, for you and the offer still stands." He pushed himself off the car and started to walk towards her.  
_

_"You deliver me Peter, and you go free." Nathan was almost directly in front of her and from the look on Tracy's face, it was obvious she didn't know what to do. "You're serious." She demanded, taking one step forward while looking at him with hard eyes.  
_

_"Tracy, I am not the devil you think I am." He said exasperatedly, "Someone like you I can trust. You and I, we think alike. Peter's..." Nathan paused for a second, his face scrunching a little before saying, "He's unpredictable. He's got it in his head that he's gonna save the world and that is not how it's gonna end..."  
_

_Present Peter scoffed a little, so that's what his dear brother had been saying to her. Peter's past self stirred a little behind the tree he was hiding behind and glanced out, seeing Tracy talking to Nathan calmly.  
_

_"He is gonna end up getting all of you killed, all of you." Nathan finished and Tracy paused for a few moments before turning off her power. _

_Peter's past self noticed this and he emerged from behind the tree, "What are you saying to her, Nathan?" He cocked his pistol and advanced on the man in question, who held his hands up in surprise.  
_

_"What are you telling her, Nathan? That I'm unstable? I'm crazed? You lock me up, you fix everything, you call off your dogs?" His past self spat, almost directly in front of Nathan now. Suddenly, two red dots appeared on both Peter's past self and Tracy and they both knew exactly what had happened.  
_

_"You said you were alone." Tracy accused after looking down at her chest, feeling betrayed but not at all surprised as she stared at the man who was hunting them.  
_

_"I know." Nathan said, defeated, as a car drove up, illuminating them in light. Peter's past self let out a growl before grabbing his older brother, twisting him around and putting a gun to Nathan's head. _

_"How many times are we gonna do this?" His past self growled in Nathan's ear, angry at being betrayed yet again.  
_

_"As many times as it takes." Nathan had stated calmly, trying to appease his brother.  
_

_"Back them off!" Peter's past self demanded as his present body looked on, knowing what was going to happen. _

_"I can't do that." His older brother had stated, looking at Peter's past self from the corner of his eye.  
_

_His past self's grip on the pistol tightened as he growled once again, "Back them off!"  
_

_"It's over, Pete. Give up." Nathan had said, so sure he was right.  
_

_"No, this is the beginning." Peter heard his past self whispered in Nathan's ear before taking his power of flight. Pushing Nathan away with all of his strength, past Peter leaped into the air, leaving Tracy to her fate.  
_

_And it was, the beginning of his independence. Away from his brother, away from the manipulations of his mother. If only it hadn't happened that way Peter fervently wished.  
_

* * *

_The scene changed once again, and this time Peter watched as his past self held Danko, the man who had been rounding them all up, at gunpoint.  
_

_"So you're the one that's driving all this." Past Peter stated, his eyes narrowing, "Making us run, hide."_

_ "Peter, right?" Danko asked, his hands in the air as he tried to calm Peter's past self down with appeasing words while taking a step towards him, "You're the good brother. Compassionate one."  
_

_Peter's past self cocked the gun, his eyes holding a challenging look.  
_

_"You want me dead? Huh?" Danko continued, still stepping closer before resting his head on the end of the gun, "Do it."  
_

_"You want to die?" Peter's past self asked, angrily.  
_

_"No," The other man confessed, "But you came here with a mission, so... get it over with."  
_

_Peter's past self stood his ground but didn't fire, just stared at Danko's head resting on his gun barrel. The other man let out a light scoff, "You think you're innocent? That you're the good guy? You broke into my house. Put a gun to my head!"  
_

_Past Peter shoved Danko backwards harshly, before hissing, "You are the one, who is hunting us."  
_

_"For good reasons. And it's not ever gonna stop." The other man let out a few deep breaths, "Cause if you kill me, I'll get exactly what I want."  
_

_"And what is that?" Peter's past self questioned, his head tilting slightly but his gun never wavering.  
_

_"They'll see what I've been telling them." Danko said simply, "They'll know just how dangerous you people are."  
_

_"He's right you know." Nathan's voice came from Peter's past self's left and past Peter backed up a few paces, keeping both Danko and Nathan in his sights now.  
_

_"Hello Nathan." Peter's past self stated, his eyes barely wavering from Danko's head.  
_

_"Don't do it, Pete." Nathan said, walking so that he was directly in past Peter's line of vision.  
_

_"How the hell did you get here so fast." Danko questioned, shocked as Nathan glanced at him for a few seconds before looking back at his brother.  
_

_"I know you might think I'm the bad guy here, and maybe I am, but you've gotta believe me when I tell you-"  
_

_"I don't." Peter's past self cut him off, hand tightening around the pistol's grip, "I'm done believing in you."  
_

_Nathan stepped forward in desperation, "This isn't you-"  
_

_A gun shot rang through the apartment and Danko clutched his arm in agony as Peter's past self re-aimed the gun at the other man's head.  
_

_"Alright." Nathan said, holding up his arms in surrender, "If you kill him, the order will come down to kill you all and I won't be able to contain it-"_

_"Just shut up!" Past Peter screamed, his eyes flicking to his brothers, "Shut! Up!"  
_

_Nathan didn't stop, instead he kept going, "Let me figure out a way out of this!" _

_Still clutching his arm in agony, Danko gasped out, "You... can't... trust... either... of us. Not really."  
_

_"They're moving in on Matt and Mohinder right now." Nathan confessed, Peter's past self's eyes widening, "You pull the trigger and you're signing their death warrant."  
_

_Past Peter stared at his brother for a few seconds while Danko stared with him. Making a decision, Peter's past self moved towards the window, before turning around and jumping out of it, flying away.  
_

_Present Peter stared as his past self quickly disappeared from sight, only to see another change occurring to the landscape. He shut his eyes tightly, wishing the flashbacks would just stop.  
_

* * *

_When he opened them once again, Peter found himself on a roof. Instantly he recognized it. This was where Nathan had taken him after he had been shot by Danko.  
_

_"Are you alright?" He heard his mother ask his past self when Nathan responded, "It's just a scratch, he'll be fine."  
_

_"What, do you want a thank you?" Peter's past self questioned as he glared at his pacing brother, "Why are you doing this, Nathan?"  
_

_"Doing what?" Nathan shot back, "Saving your life or trying to save the world?"  
_

_"Perhaps there's a better way of doing it." Angela Petrelli stated, looking at her eldest son.  
_

_"Ma, this hasn't turned out exactly the way I wanted it to, okay? I'm aware of that." He stopped pacing and looked at her, "There's a lot of different agendas going on..."  
_

_"Yeah, all leading to killing us. You really should realize you're responsible for that." Peter's past self stated, his eyes showing disappointment.  
_

_"Yeah, I do." Nathan said his chin up high as past Peter stared at him in disbelief, "It's out of control and it's my fault, but I can fix it. In fact, I'm the only one who can fix it."  
_

_"Why's that, cause you're one of us?" Peter's past self spat.  
_

_"Because I'm the only one who really cares if you're alive or not, Pete." Nathan had responded coldly before holding out his hand, "Come with me, okay? And I promise you, you'll be treated well."_

_Past Peter just stared at him with hardened eyes as Angela said, "Don't do this Nathan."_

_"It's okay." Peter's past self assured his mother as Nathan said, "Ma, please..." Glancing back at Peter he said calmly, "You have my word." _

_Past Peter's eyes softened and his eyes flitted around for a few seconds as Nathan waited patiently for Peter's past self's answer. He had ignored the hand that was offered to him and stood up on his own, facing Nathan, his older brother.  
_

_"I know you'll take care of me." Peter's past self said.  
_

_"I will." Nathan promised.  
_

_"Because you love me."  
_

_"Pete, I'm just trying to help." Nathan stated before Peter's past self wrapped him in a hug.  
_

_"Yeah." Past Peter murmured into his brothers shoulder before pulling away abruptly, "Goodbye Nathan." He had flown up in the air, leaving his family as he sped off, hearing Nathan's distant cry of "Pete!"  
_

_Present Peter stared dispassionately at his own retreating form. He really needed to stop running away, he realized. But those thoughts were abruptly shut off as the scene changed once again, and this time... Peter didn't want to relive it._

* * *

_When Peter opened his eyes, he was in Coyote Sands. The mass murder and burial ground that his mother and the other founding members of the Company had lived through.  
_

_There in front of him was his family. His mother, brother and niece, even Noah Bennett, all crowded around the hole Nathan had dug. Inside the hole was a skeleton with a hole through it's skull.  
_

_Peter remembered his mother's words the night before this had happened, "__And to prepare for the future, you have to understand the past. You want the answers? Then you'll have to dig._"  


_Now he wished he had never listened, even if it did explain so much._

_"Did you know him, Ma?" Nathan asked as he noticed Angela's pale demeanor.  
_

_"I knew them all." She responded before turning her back on him, not hearing Peter's past self's incredulous, "All?"  
_

_He watched as they kept digging for hours, only for his past self to find a baseball glove before stating, "This is just wrong, digging up these graves." His past self threw the glove down before he turned to stare at Claire who was digging a hole next to him. "Why is she making us do this?"  
_

_"Mom has her reasons, Pete. She'll share when she's ready." Came Nathan's voice from across the sand, "Give her time."  
_

_Peter's past self angrily stuck his shovel in the ground before walking away a few paces, only to be joined by Claire a few seconds later, "Come on, give him a chance." She pleaded. _

_"Why?" Past Peter asked, "Look what he's turned us in to." He gestured down his body and around himself.  
_

_"He knows what he's done and he's carrying enough guilt for all of us." Claire reasoned, looking over her shoulder at Nathan then back at Peter, "But he's here, isn't he? He needs our support."_

_Peter's past self let out a scoff, "Boy, he's charmed you. Don't worry, happens to all of us." He said in a condescending manner that present Peter looked ashamed at.  
_

_His past self looked over to where Angela was standing alone and said to Claire, "I'm going to go talk to her." Before walking away, leaving Claire standing there. As Peter's past self approached her and stopped, he took a good look around and asked, "What are we doing here Mom? You said you came here to find your sister, we didn't know you had a sister." _

_Angela didn't respond so past Peter kept going, "Look, we need answers. Mom, what happened out here?"  
_

_She seemed to space out for awhile and Peter's past self looked uncertain before asking, "Mom?"  
_

_"My sister, my parents, they all died here." Angela finally said, turning to look at her youngest son for the first time,"And if we don't come together, if we don't settle our differences... I'm afraid history's going to repeat itself."  
_

_Peter's past self stood a little taller after she said this and he glanced around once again.  
_

_As the family gathered in one of the broken down houses, Angela began her tale.  
_

_"1961 was a different time. Kennedy was president, we were all patriots. And when the government found out about us, they told us they could cure us." She spat the word 'cure, "And we believed them. And they rounded us all up and put us here."  
_

_Silence for a few seconds, "What happened here?" Claire hesitantly asked.  
_

_ Angela shook her head, "I don't know. I was lucky, I survived. But Alice, my entire family, didn't."_

_"So why are we here, Mom?" Peter's past self asked, "You could've told us this in a restaurant. Why here? Why are we digging up those bodies?"  
_

_Angela didn't answer for a few seconds, "I've been dreaming about my sister." She confessed, "Alive."  
_

_This grabbed everyone's attention as Angela continued, "That doesn't make sense. But my dreams often don't and they're open to interpretation. They... they're confusing, but I think-I think, I have to see her for myself. I have to find her body, find a piece of clothing, something, anything to give her a proper burial."  
_

_"You should've told us about this place." Past Peter said, pacing around, "That-that you had a sister."  
_

_Angela's eyes sharpened, "I didn't want you to know the pain! Mother's are allowed to do that. I'm allowed to protect you." She stated, dignified.  
_

_"You're absolutely allowed to do that Ma," Nathan agreed, resting his hand on her shoulder.  
_

_"It's my nightmare, Peter." She continued, staring at her youngest son, "I never wanted you to know what I suffered. I tried to forget... we made everyone forget."  
_

_Silence reigned for a few moments before Claire's voice broke it, "Who's 'we'?"  
_

_Angela scoffed and looked at her granddaughter, "How do you think the Company was formed? It started here with a vow to never let something like this ever happen again." She approached Claire, "We destroyed files, erased memories, we blackmailed, we killed, anything to keep our existence secret. And it worked, for fifty years. Now, Noah and I have tried to fix this current situation, but Mr. Danko has proved resourceful."  
_

_"So that's what you were trying to do." Claire murmured, avoiding Noah's gaze. "Yes." He said curtly.  
_

_"But you blew it." She continued, looking into his gaze for the first time. "Yeah." Noah agreed with her, nodding his head.  
_

_"The important thing is to put our secret back, so we can all stop running, return to our lives. It's time to go back to the old methods." Angela stated, her gaze piercing everyone in the room.  
_

_"You mean erasing people's memories and killing?" Claire asked._

_ "It's a necessary evil." Angela stated, staring her straight in the eyes.  
_

_"I'm sorry, what happened here?" Peter's past self hissed before advancing on Angela, "Mom, but-it didn't give you the right to do the things that you've done and it still doesn't."  
_

_Angela's gaze followed him as he walked past her, "We need you Peter." She walked towards him, "I need you."  
_

_"The Company tore this family apart, I'm not going to be apart of it again." His past self hissed, opening the door and walking out into the desert sun.  
_

_"Peter!" Angela went after him, Nathan following close behind. They watched as past Peter flew up in the air only for Nathan to say, "I've got him." And followed him up.  
_

_Present Peter's eyes followed him as the scene rippled once again, but this time it happened slower. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, feeling the ground dissolve beneath his feet.  
_

* * *

_When he opened them again, he was standing in Coyote Sands Cafe, his past self staring up at the TV screen but not really seeing it. The door bell chimed and in walked Nathan, covered in dust. As his past self looked at him, anger smoldering in his eyes, Nathan walked towards him.  
_

_As they stared each other down, Nathan finally took a seat from across from Peter's past self who fiddled with his cup of coffee.  
_

_"You need to see the menu?" A chirpy waitress asked, walking over. _

_ "No, just a cup of coffee please." Nathan responded, never taking his eyes off of Peter's past self. The waitress nodded before walking away.  
_

_Peter's past self brought the cup of coffee to his lips before setting it down again while Nathan hesitantly started talking, "Pete, we need to get through whatever it is that's between us. You're not helping things by running away every time things get a little bit tough-"  
_

_"Wait, Wait..." Peter's past self interrupted, "So, what? You just disappear, up and disappear, go off wherever it is you went... Instead of staying in Washington and dealing with the problem that you created." Past Peter tapped on the table, his eyebrows raised incredulously as he stared his brother down.  
_

_Nathan let out a dry laugh, "Pete, you know nobody can look down their nose at me better than you."  
_

_Peter's past self paused before saying, "1986 Mets, you remember that?"  
_

_"Yeah." Nathan responded, his face becoming guarded.  
_

_"Dad had two tickets to the world series, and had two other tickets to the playoffs... and you convinced me... too go to the playoffs with him." Past Peter stated, his voice holding an accusation.  
_

_"I wanted to make sure you got to see a game, yeah." Nathan defended, staring Peter's past self straight in the eyes.  
_

_Peter's past self didn't say anything and Nathan shook his head in disbelief, "Come on, Pete. I couldn't have known the Mets were going to beat the Astros."  
_

_"Come on." Peter's past self said incredulously, "You got too see Mooke Wilson in that game. Six, you saw him."  
_

_"I got lucky." Nathan shrugged his shoulders. _

_"You got to see that game." Peter's past self tapped the table again before leaning back.  
_

_"I got lucky." Nathan repeated, firmer this time before asking, "You think I conned you into seeing a playoff game?"  
_

_"Yes, I do." Past Peter admitted, glancing at the table before leaning forward, "Because even in your generosity, Nathan, you are selfish. And that is just who you are."  
_

_Nathan's gaze fell to the table before he said, "Pete, we have got to find a way to forgive each other. We have to find the capacity for forgiveness, because without that-"  
_

_"I am trying." Peter's past self asserted while Nathan looked up at the ceiling, "Really hard." He admitted.  
_

_Before they got further, the TV was suddenly turned up and a message was heard, "This is the emergency broadcast network, a severe storm warning is in effect in the greater valley area.."  
_

_Before the message ended both Peter's past self and Nathan were out the door, flying towards Coyote Sands. When the landed a good 10 minutes later, they found Claire standing in the middle of the compound. "Are you okay?" Peter's past self asked.  
_

_Noticing the look on Claire's face, Nathan asked, "What is it?"  
_

_"Your mom... she's gone." She responded, looking at the two brothers.  
_

_Past Peter's breath caught in his throat and he looked at Nathan before they split up, going to look for their mother.  
_

_Peter's past self passed Noah and surprisingly, Mohinder asking, "Any sign of my mother?"  
_

_"No." Noah responded curtly, never taking his eyes off of Mohninder's, "Nothing."  
_

_"She's gotta be around here somewhere." Nathan stated, following past Peter's lead.  
_

_"Let's split up, we'll cover more ground that way." Past Peter spoke, and began to walk off only to be yelled at by Noah, "No one should be alone!"  
_

_"Suresh, will you go with Peter?" Nathan requested and hesitantly Mohinder followed the younger Petrelli brother.  
_

_They entered an abandoned building, "No sign of her." Mohinder said exasperatedly, "Do you really think he sister survived this?"  
_

_"I don't know." Peter's past self admitted before he accidentally stepped on an injection needle. "What was this place?" He had asked, looking at the Indian man.  
_

_"It's where he experimented on them." Mohinder had confessed, throwing a bottle of medicine at past Peter. Peter's past self caught it and looked down before picking up the syringe as well.  
_

_"I guess we're destined to repeat our parent's mistakes." The Indian man continued, bitterly while crouching down.  
_

_Peter past self looked at the other man in confusion, "How do you mean?"  
_

_Mohinder scoffed, "I mean I am my father's son. Experimenting on human guinea pigs. And why? Not for science," He stood up, "For self interest."  
_

_Past Peter shook his head before dropping the syringe and medicine, standing up as well, "You're being to hard on yourself, Mohinder. We started this a long time ago, okay? You and me. I know you, you're a good person..."  
_

_"Good intentions only go so far, Peter. I am weak, I am corruptible, and I am selfish." The other man confessed.  
_

_"We're all selfish. My brother has proven that point time and time again." Peter's past self took a step closer to Mohinder, "Look, I know what it's like to have parent's who were... less than." His past self paused before continuing, "My mother brought us here because she wants to start a new Company."  
_

_Mohinder's face dissolved into shock as past Peter continued, "She thinks it's the only way to keep this," Peter's past self looked around, "From happening again. But that first Company she started was corrupt."  
_

_"Yes, but why?" The Indian man interrupted, "Was it surviving this? This-This has to come with fear and pain and anger. Maybe that's why you can get it right." Peter's past self shook his head in disbelief as Mohinder kept going, "Because you never knew this pain. I have to believe that there is hope for redemption, I have too." He paused for a second before adding, "Even for Nathan."  
_

_Peter's past self scoffed before turning away.  
_

_The scene rippled once more and suddenly, Peter knew why he was seeing these flashbacks. They were all about his family, his brother. He shut his eyes tight as the scene dissolved.  
_

* * *

_When Peter opened them again, he was back in Coyote Sand Cafe. There, standing near the back of the shop was Angela, talking to Nathan before he asked her to join them. She hesitantly nodded yes before they made their way back to the table where Claire, past Peter and Noah sat.  
_

_Past Peter held out his hand and Angela grasped it before sitting down across from him. An awkward silence was in the air before Claire broke it, "O-kay, someone please say something."  
_

_"How are the fries?" Angela asked them all with a slight smile on her lips.  
_

_No one spoke for a few moments until ,"Look, this isn't a Company." Peter's past self stated, looking around at them all, "This is a Family. There's a big difference." This seemed to grab everyone's attention as they all turned to stare at his past self as he continued, "Families have the capacity... for forgiveness." Peter's past self stared at Nathan.  
_

_"You really mean that?" Nathan asked, hope in his words.  
_

_"We're stronger together then we are apart." Peter's past self asserted, "So there's no more hunting, we've got to make our existence secret." Everyone nodded at this.  
_

_"We'll try to put our lives back together." Noah agreed, looking at Claire as she smiled at him.  
_

_"Alright, so what now?" Claire asked, looking at them all.  
_

_Nathan paused before, "I go back to Washington, take ownership of my mistakes, talk to the President."  
_

_And he did, Nathan had fixed everything. Everything except his full relationship with his brother. Yes, Nathan had tried calling Peter many times, but every time Peter had ignored them. When they had arrived in Washington, they had found Sylar waiting for them but they defeated him. That was the last time Peter really spoke with his brother.  
_

_A light appeared on the other side of the cafe and Peter knew it was his time to wake up. He approached the light slowly, glancing backwards to look at his brother once more, whispering, "Goodbye, Nathan." before stepping through it, into his new life._

* * *

_But he didn't wake up. Instead Peter found himself back in the high school in Odessa, Texas. The night Sylar had tried to take Claire's power.  
_

_He watched as the door opened and Claire ran outside, screaming. A long shadow followed her. She started running up the steps and tripped. Peter's past self caught up to her and as they both watched, Sylar's shadow appeared in the doorway._

_**"**Hey, hey, hey! Run!" Peter's past self helped drag Claire up to her feet and they both ran up the steps to the edge of the amphitheater._

_"Run!" Past Peter commanded, pointing in the opposite direction as he watched for the other man to appear._

_Claire groaned, "Aah..." As past Peter dragged her to the top only to turn and see Sylar exiting the building._

_**"**Who is it?" Claire gasped, heaving a little as Peter's past self helped steady her.  
_

_"Go, to the stadium, okay? Find people, find lights. He doesn't want to be seen." Past Peter said before turning and glancing over at Sylar, who just stood there watching them._

_**"**What about you?" Claire demanded, clutching past Peter's arm.  
_

_Peter's past self shrugged it off, "Don't worry about me. Just go!" He commanded, harshly.  
_

_Claire didn't move, just stood there in shock.  
_

_"GO!" Past Peter's shouted at her, __pointing in the direction of the stadium __as Claire backed away and ran. She left Peter's past self behind, looking back only once before she disappeared completely. _

_Past Peter watched her go for a moment, then turned to check on Sylar only to inhale in shock. Sylar stood there, right in front of him._

_The other man grabbed Peter's past self to push him out of the way but past Peter grabbed a hold of Sylar and clung onto him. In one decisive move, Peter's past self threw them both off of the building, his eyes closing as he fell.  
_

_THUD!_

* * *

Peter's eyes flew open as his body rocked forward in the infirmary bed, letting out a piercing cry, trying to rip out his IV and whatever they had in up his nose. The body next to the left side of his bed startled backwards, hands flying up as if to protect his or her face while they fumbled to understand what was going on.

"Peter? Peter!" Came a voice from his left side and Peter stilled, gazing around frantically only now recognizing where he was.

"J-Joseph?" His dry voice rasped and Peter's hand suddenly went up to grasp his throat. Dear God, it felt like he hadn't had anything to drink for weeks.

"Easy there fella, you took quite a nasty fall in the gate room a few days back." Responded Joseph, one of the nurses that worked with Peter and one of his friends, "Had us scared for awhile, we almost lost you once or twice."

Peter's face frowned in confusion, "Lost me? You mean... I died?"

"Not exactly." Joseph responded before looking at Peter's now ripped out IV and bleeding arm, "Jesus man, what were you dreaming about?" He took out a gauze pad and put pressure on the wound.

"... You don't want to know." Peter responded honestly, pressing his left hand to his forehead as he thought of Coyote Sands, what his mother had lived through. No one needed to know about that, only the select few who had been chosen. He didn't even want to think about Sylar.

Suddenly, Peter's eyes widened and he looked at Joseph, "Not exactly? How 'not exactly' could I have not died?"

The other nurse paused and frowned, "It was kinda weird actually. We did lose you once and we couldn't revive you. They were going to write down a DOD and everything but suddenly you just... gasped back to life I guess. Weird huh?"

He didn't notice how Peter sat their frozen, his eyes glazed over as he contemplated the other male nurses' words. He had... revived from the dead? Could his... powers be back? At least regeneration had to be, unless someone in the infirmary couldn't get hurt or die.

"What's going on here?" Came a stern voice from Peter's right side and he glanced over, only to find a shocked Dr. Frasier looking at him. "P-Peter?" She gasped before checking his vital signs.

"... Yeah?" He asked, confused as to why everyone was making such a big fuss about him waking up.

"Can you understand me? Like, understand everything I'm saying?" Dr. Frasier asked, pointing a light into Peter's eyes. He flinched slightly but nodded when she took the flashlight away.

"Why's everyone freaking out about me waking up? I mean, I've only been asleep for a few days, right?" Peter asked, shrugging his shoulders but after a few seconds of no answer, his head snapped up, "How long have I been asleep?"

"F-For a few days, I didn't lie about that." Joseph answered when Dr. Frasier didn't answer, "But dude, you were dead for a good two minutes before you were brought back to life. That definitely leaves brain damage. Not to mention the coma."

Crap. Peter knew that, but since he now _apparently_ had Claire's ability back, his brain would have healed in a matter of seconds. He chuckled nervously while running a hand through his hair. "Maybe I'm just... lucky?" Peter finished lamely, grinning stupidly as the two medical professionals exchanged a few looks.

"Yeah... maybe." Joseph looked unconvinced but continued to take his vitals.

"Look, if there's nothing wrong with me, can I go?" Peter asked, looking at Dr. Frasier with pleading eyes.

"I-I guess. I believe General Hammond would like to talk to you sometime though." Dr. Frasier said nervously, looking him up and down.

Bugger. Peter was _really_ not looking forward to that conversation if he ever had it. "Just let us take some vitals then you can be on your way." Joseph promised before setting to work.

* * *

Four god awful hours later, Peter walked out of the infirmary a free man, no IV and no worries.

"Peter!" A voice shouted and he instantly turned around, only to see Danial Jackson running up to him. "Heya Doc, what's up?" Peter asked cheekily, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"W-wha- how long have you been awake?" Daniel stuttered, trying to catch his breath as he looked at the impossible man in front of him. Peter had died yet come back to life, that was something that wasn't normal.

"Four hours or so, Doc Frasier wanted to run a load of tests on me but she's finally convinced I'm in perfect health. I guess a little sleep is all I needed huh?" The other man gave a crooked grin.

Daniel's eyes bugged out of his head, "A little- Peter, you were in a coma for eight days! Not to mention dead for two minutes!" He nearly shouted, waving his arms in the air.

"Woah, easy there." Peter placated, holding his hands up, "Look, I'm fine. I'm walking, talking, perfectly normal. So yeah, sleep was what I needed."

Daniel rolled his eyes before pushing his glasses up from the bridge of his nose, "We tried to contact your family-"

Peter cut him off, "What?! Why the hell did you do that?!" He yelled, eyes frantic.

The other man's face frowned, "Because you were in a coma, dead for two minutes and we had no idea if you would have brain damage or not!" Before Peter could interrupt, "But we couldn't find any info in your personal file, why's that?"

"What the hell is this, an interrogation? I just woke up from an eight day coma and you're wondering about my family?" Peter hissed, "My family never gave a _damn_ about me, why would I put their names in my file?!" He got up in Daniel's face, "Leave it alone if you know what's good for you. Believe me, you don't want to mess with them, or with me."

That shut Daniel up, but he knew the other man had questions. Instead of sticking around to answer them, Peter turned his back and walked away, leaving Daniel standing there in the middle of the hallway with his mouth hanging open like a fish.

When he was out of eyesight, Peter's legs broke into a run and he ran to his room, never stopping long enough to see the faces that blurred as he passed them. When he reached his door, he yanked it open with all of his strength before going in, slamming it shut before locking it. He closed his eyes and concentrated, flying up to the ceiling then landing back on the ground again.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Peter made a decision and took out his pocket knife. Clicking it open, he held it above his wrist before slicing it down, gasping in pain when the blade connected with his fragile skin while cutting it open. He watched in morbid fascination as the skin knit back together, sucking the blood back in before leaving unblemished skin where once a jagged cut would've been.

So, he did have Claire's regeneration back after all. Meaning he couldn't die.

Peachy.

So if he died on a mission, Peter would just gasp back to life. That wouldn't raise any questions, none at all.

He let his head fall into his hands as silent tears ran down his face. Just when he was starting to get used to the idea of dying, he was going to live forever. At least Claire wouldn't be alone with Sylar...

Peter didn't want to think about it, so instead he flopped on the bed, staring at the ceiling as he thought about his dreams, his _flashbacks_.

Why did he dream about them? Was it his way of forgiving himself, removing his guilt? Peter could only wonder. It had seemed a lot like the time he had almost lost control of his power in the middle of New York, only this time there was no Charles Deveauz.

And if this ability had appeared, what about his others? Claude's invisibility, Elle's lightning, Sylar's telekinesis, Mohinder's strength and agility, Tracy's ice. His life had just become even more complicated.

* * *

**There it is folks :) It took me awhile to write this, about 2 days but I finally got it done :D I hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. The Video and The Painting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes or Stargate SG-1. If I did, Heroes would still be on the air and we would have an ending!**

**To Dur'id the Druid: **

**I have no intention of turning this into an angsty/whiny fic if I can help it. The reason why in the last few chapters there has been lot of flashbacks and Peter's thoughts on his family is because he's still hurting from their betrayals and that is an intricate part of the story. I mean, his father basically power-raped him, his mother almost let him blow up New York City and Nathan... is basically a jerk. What I'm thinking is that his letting go of that anger and that pain will help loosen his powers one by one. There will be more flashbacks, but hopefully shorter than last chapters. As for yaoi, well I'll let you make that decision for yourself because there will be a lot of interaction between Peter and Daniel. You can decide if it's romantic or not. :) Hope that answered your questions :D  
**

**To Farywel:  
**

**This story is far from complete :) I'm planning on about 15-20 chapters :) Maybe more.  
**

**Thank you guys for reviewing! This chapter is dedicated to you guys!  
**

**Yes, I know Janet Fraiser died in 'Heroes Part One and Two', this has now happened, so Dr. Frasier is dead :(...  
**

**We're starting in 'Inauguration', only it isn't Henry Hayes who's President... it's Nathan Petrelli :)  
**

* * *

**The Video and The Painting:  
**

The next few days consisted of Peter creeping out of his room, hoping to avoid the inevitable meeting with General Hammond he knew he would be summoned too. It wasn't everyday when one of your employees came back to life after all.

Maybe, he could downplay this. Say that Doctor Frasier, God rest her soul, had made a mistake and it had just taken his body longer to respond to the-

Peter's thoughts were cut short when he rounded a corner and collided with another body, causing them both to fall to the floor. "U-ugh." he muttered, rubbing the back of his head while turning his head to check on whoever he had collided with. His breath caught in his throat as he scrambled to get up.

There, right in front of him, was a gorgeous blonde woman with eyes the color of the clear sky sprawled on the floor. She was rubbing the back of her head as well and Peter offered her a hand. She took it before awkwardly standing up, brushing her pants with her hands. "Thanks." She spoke, her voice a light alto.

"U-uh, no problem." Peter responded, nervously, "I did kinda run into you so it seems only fair I help you stand up."

She smiled before sticking out her hand, "Major Samantha Carter, U.S. Airforce." She said before adding, "People call me Sam."

"Peter Petrelli, nurse and paramedic." He said in return, grasping her hand in a firm handshake.

Sam's eyes widened in recognition, "Oh! You're the guy that Daniel wouldn't shut up about!"

Peter flinched a little but put on a nervous smile, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand, "Really?" He laughed a little too tightly.

Her face formed a frown as she stared deep into his eyes, "Wait a second, Petrelli... as in Nathan Petrelli? The new President?"

To Peter's credit, his face didn't show any surprise, even if he was floored on the inside. Nathan was... president? But that would mean... he would know about the Stargate Program. Meaning... Nathan could find him. He had to be more careful from now on.

"No, I didn't even know the new President had been elected. There are a lot of Petrelli's out there." Peter lied smoothly, a crooked grin on his face as he panicked on the inside, "In fact, I would've voted for the other guy, Henry Hayes, if I had remembered. If I was related to the President, wouldn't I be yelling it to the world?"

Sam thought about it for a few seconds before nodding slowly, her face still set in a frown. Great, all Peter needed was someone _else_ snooping in his life. What was it about him that drew people in? Lately, it seemed, all of SG-1. Well, three out of four of them...

"Oh!" She exclaimed, eyes wide, "I'm late for a briefing! I was supposed to be there..." Sam glanced at her watch before gulping loudly, "10 minutes ago..."

Peter winced in sympathy before backing away, hoping to make a quick break for it, "I should be on my way-"

Suddenly she grabbed his forearm, shaking her head, "Sorry, but General Hammond does want to see you."

Peter rolled his eyes, "Peachy..." He muttered while Sam dragged him off, feeling a little tingle in the back of his head once again and for the second time, he ignored it.

* * *

_"And we have some breaking news for you now. Rumors have surfaced that the U.S. Government has recently broadened the reach of the Patriot Act. Thanks, Brian-"_

Came a voice from upstairs in the briefing room. Peter's face paled. He knew what they were watching, how could he not? He had sent that video in!

As he and Sam walked up the stairs, Peter felt as though he were walking to his death. He looked like it too as his head reached the top of the stairs. There, in front on him on a large screen, he saw a beautiful black woman talking. Her name, he thought back, was Angela Charles.

_"Well, tonight sources have provided our news bureau some startling footage taken directly from an unnamed government agency right here in_ _Washington-"_ Sitting there in front of the white screen were General Hammond, Daniel, Jack and some other guy Peter hadn't met yet.

The picture switched from the African-American woman to show people in orange jumpsuits and hoods. One even had silver gloves on, and Peter knew immediately that it was Tracy. Their ears were covered with sound-suppressing head-phones and their eyes covered in blacked out goggles. In the background, Peter saw a flash of blonde hair and his eyes widened. _'Claire. So she was with us before the plane took off, but someone let her go... Who?'_

He watched as a man led her to a car and Peter's blood burned with fury. It was Nathan, his back to the camera and an arm around Claire's shoulders as he pushed her into a black car. So, Claire got a free pass while Peter was carted off to God knows where... Just the thought of it made Peter sick to his stomach. At least she had been safe... and able to come back for the rest of them.

Glancing around the room, he noticed they were all watching the scene intently. Daniel's usually friendly face contorted in a frown while Jack looked openly interested at the image. The other man, Zeal'c or something, watched impassively as the woman continued.

_"Now, this video shows American citizens in hoods and restraints in what appears to be a clear violation of their constitutional rights. Is the government running a secret military organization with the authority to disregard civil liberty?"_

The video turned off and the lights flickered back on as General Hammond turned to greet Sam, only to be surprised to see Peter standing next to her.

"Mr. Petrelli, what a pleasant surprise." He said, a smile on his face as he reached out his hand for a handshake. Peter grasped it for a few seconds before letting go, letting an easy smile fall on his lips. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you sir, I've heard a lot about you." He responded.

"Good things I hope." General Hammond stated before turning to Sam with a reproving look, "Major Carter, I thought I told you-"

"I'm sorry sir," She interrupted him, "I got a little preoccupied in the lab and then ran into Peter here." She said sheepishly before taking a seat next to Jack. "Hey Teal'c." She said to the man sitting across from her as he merely bowed his head in response.

Ah, so the mysterious man's name was Teal'c. Peter had to remember for later references. In the meantime he asked, "You wanted to see me?"

"Ah, yes. It seems that you had a sort of attack when you were near the Stargate..." General Hammond looked out the briefing room's window, "Care to explain how that happened?"

Peter knew he was going to ask this, but it didn't help his nerves any. Nervously he said, "Well sir, I have a kind of Epilepsy called Photosensitive Epilepsy." He lied looking down at the ground as Daniel's eyes bore a hole through his head.

"Really? Why wasn't this in your medical files?" The General asked, staring at the younger man intently.

"I only discovered it recently and I didn't think it would be a problem." Peter stated truthfully, rubbing the back of his head as the pain he had been feeling earlier intensified, "It usually doesn't happen, but when something takes me by surprise, I have a seizure. Next time I'll close my eyes."

"That doesn't explain the non-existent brain damage though." Jack spoke up, leveling a stare in Peter's direction, "You were dead for two minutes, kid. Ol' Doc Frasier was almost positive you would never regain consciousness, let alone walk and talk." He glared, "So why can you?"

"I guess I'm just lucky." Peter responded, looking Jack in the eye even though he knew the Colonel would never believe him.

"Colonel O'Neill is correct." Teal'c agreed, placing his hands together as he stared at the table. "I have not seen this kind of miracle in all of my days, even with Apophis. A resurrection."

Everyone's eyes turned to Peter for answers, Jack's holding accusation while Teal'c's were just contemplative.

"I don't know why I don't have brain damage, or why I'm not down in the morgue." The affronted young man hissed, his eyes narrowing as he stared at all of them, "But I'm damn sure glad I don't and I'm not there! Why are you all wishing I was a vegetable or dead?"

Daniel held up his hands in a placating manner, "We just want to know the truth that's all, Peter."

"What I'm telling you _is_ the truth, so why don't you believe me?" Peter paused before his eyes widened in comprehension, "You think I'm a Gou'ald."

All of the people in the room avoided his gaze as Peter stared at them for a few seconds. His head fell down and his bangs covered his face as a slight huff of air was heard. Sam looked up, wondering if he was crying but suddenly a hysterical laugh was heard instead.

Peter threw his head back as he laughed out of control, "That's rich! If I was Gou'ald, why would I be standing here, right now?" He walked over to the window and just stared at the Stargate, wincing slightly as the pain in his head intensified once again.

"You have a dastardly plan that involves us." Jack hypothesized as General Hammond looked less than convinced.

"Now you're just grasping at straws." Peter spat, his gaze never wavering from the Stargate as black spots began to appear in front of his eyes once again. Damn, not this again, not here, he begged. Hopefully this ability wasn't offensive when it appeared. "Look, I think I feel another attack coming on. I think I should leave before the Stargate sets it off."

General Hammond thought for a moment before nodding, "But I want you to appear for an MRI scan in the morning."

Peter nodded, grateful to be let go before turning and walking away. He paused a second in the doorway before he turned around, "Why were you playing that video when Sam and I walked in?" Peter asked, his head cocked a little to the side.

"To see who those people really were." Jack answered for General Hammond, "You wouldn't know anything... would you?" The older man questioned, leaning forward.

Peter's mouth formed a half-smile before he parodied what Claire had said to him after he had thrown himself off that roof with Sylar in tow. "I'm just a nurse. A paramedic. What would I know of the people on that video?" With that said he turned and walked out the door, knowing everyone's eyes were following him.

* * *

Peter barely made it to his room before he collapsed onto the ground, his vision going fuzzy as something exploded in his head once again. He closed his eyes as the excruciating pain filled his body again and he wished it would just... _stop._

* * *

_When his eyes opened, Peter found himself in Isaac's old loft. God, this brought back so many memories. Standing across from him was his past self who was hanging up a painting of a cheerleader. _

_Claire. _

_Right next to it was a painting of two Japaneses men standing under a bloody 'Homecoming' banner. _

_Hiro and Ando.  
_

_On the very top was a picture of a man getting attacked by flying lockers.  
_

_Peter's past self to be exact.  
_

_The next painting is of the cheerleader, Claire, in the amphitheater with a shadow looming over her and Peter's past self hangs it under the painting with the flying lockers.  
_

_Isaac Mendez sat at his table as past Peter stared at the paintings in contemplation before saying, "Wow. This is amazing. Look, it's telling a story, like a comic." He points, starting at the top, "This girl, she's ... running and ... I ... Is that me?" He squinted at the painting with the flying lockers.  
_

_"Why would I paint you?" Isaac muttered, looking away from Peter's past self but past Peter ignored him._

_"These two guys ... I think we're all trying to help her. Cheerleader..." Past Peter glanced over at Isaac, "Who is she?"_

_**"**I don't know." The other man stated, still refusing to make eye contact._

_Peter's past self wouldn't let up, "Yeah, but you painted these."_

_"I was high, dog." Isaac said, more like spat in past Peter's direction._

_Peter's past self ignored him, "So what happens next? I mean, where is she?" He asked._

_"I was high!" Isaac shouted angrily before letting out a hacking cough, getting up and stumbling around a little, "I could have been clean. I tore myself apart. I lost Simone ... to try and find an answer. How to stop it." He gestured to the floor._

_Peter's past self looks down and sees a mural of New York exploding painted on the floor. Present Peter's breath catches in his throat as he stares at it. It had almost happened..._

_"All I got was this garbage." Isaac scoffed, "Some cheerleader."_

_Peter's past self looked at another painting of a man in the shadows standing in front of something that's incomplete._

_"It's nothing. I've ruined my life for nothing." Isaac continued to rant, coughing up a storm._

_"It's not nothing." Peter's past self insisted, "Look, don't you get it? Everything is connected. We are all connected. If this thing that you painted, this bomb," He gestured down at the floor, "Is true, we're all dead. These are the key to saving us. Something's gonna happen to this girl. We need to know what. You have to finish this." He pointed to the incomplete painting before saying, "You - you have to finish the painting."_

_Isaac shook his head, "Even if I wanted to, I can't. I'm out of drugs. I'm out of money to buy drugs."_

_Peter's past self looked at him incredulously, "Can't you just finish it without shooting up?"_

_Isaac shook his head, then seemed to have an idea because he turned to past Peter before saying, "If you got some cash on you, man. That's another story. We can call it a commission."_

_Peter's past self sighed and looked at the painting in contemplation. He stares intently until suddenly, the white incomplete canvass morphs into an image before fading out again. He gaped in surprise before looking at Isaac with excitement, "I saw it."_

_Isaac's face morphed into one of confusion, "What?"_

_Peter's past self didn't answer as he rushed over to the supply table, rustling through something._

_** "**I saw something in the, uh, in the canvas. A picture. This painting... I can finish it." He stated, finally finding what he was looking for._

_"You can paint?" Isaac asked, incredulous as he watched past Peter._

_Peter's past self took off his good shirt and stripped down to the dark t-shirt underneath. He picked up a can of paint and a brush before turning to look at Isaac, "No. No, I can't. But..." Past Peter paused before continuing, "I drew the future after I saw you the other day. It was only stick figures, but ..." He turned back to the painting in contemplation._

_Isaac stood up and walked over until he was standing over past Peter's left shoulder, watching._

_"It came true." Peter's past self confessed with one more glance at the other man before he looked at the painting. He closed his eyes and relaxed his whole body, focusing and concentrating on the canvas in front of him as Isaac watched him._

_When past Peter opened his eyes, his pupils were pure white. He looked at the canvas before he started to paint rapidly, his head going this way and that as a body was soon painted into being._

* * *

Peter gasped awake, coughing as he leaned his body up. Strewn around him were pieces of paper, some colored and others just black and white, incomplete. He stared at all of them, and knew what ability he had rediscovered.

Isaac's precognitive painting.

Picking some of the pictures up, Peter's brow furrowed as he stared at them a few minutes before his eyes went wide.

"Oh shit."

* * *

A lone telephone rang in a deserted bedroom somewhere near St. Francis Medical Hospital, immediately going to voice mail.

_"Hey, this is Julian. You know what to do."_

It clicked and for a moment there was silence before a rasped voice stated with a dark chuckle,

_"I've found you... Peter..."_

* * *

**There it is guys :) I'll give you a few guesses to who's found Peter! :D Whoever guesses right gets 10 brownies :)  
**


	5. The Scar, The Thoughts and The Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes of Stargate SG-1!**

**Brownies go to John123456 and ShinobiTwin05 :D  
**

**_Italics are used for flashbacks, dreams and thoughts :)_  
**

* * *

**The Scar, The Thoughts and The Dream:  
**

When Peter showed up for the MRI the next morning, he was not at all surprised that there were armed guards at the doors of the infirmary. It always payed to be prepared, and Peter wouldn't put it past Colonel O'Neill if this was his idea.

When he passed the guards and pushed open the door, stepping in, silence fell. Everyone watched Peter intently as he carefully made his way over to the hospital gowns and picked one up. "So... Do I get changed here or somewhere else?" He asked cheekily, holding up the hospital gown and wiggling his eyebrows.

"There's a bathroom down the hall, I'll take you." Jack's voice stated, his body appearing out of the shadows before he walked out of the doorway.

"Lead the way, all-mighty one." Peter said sarcastically and followed close behind, whistling a jaunty tune while noticing all of SG-1 seemed to be present in the observation room.

When they finally reached the restroom, Jack went in first with Peter close behind. "I can do this on my own you know." The younger man stated, staring at the Colonel, expecting him to leave.

"No can do. If you're a Gou'ald you can easily jump from one host to another. I'm staying right here." Jack responded, crossing his arms over his chest.

Peter rolled his eyes but took off his over-shirt anyways, blushing because this was definitely _not_ what he had been expecting. Pervert...

When he went to remove his under-shirt, something stopped him. Peter had a gun-shot scar on his chest from the time Danko had shot him... shit, how in the world was he going to explain _that_. Maybe the regeneration had taken care of it...

Turning around and taking off the shirt quickly, Peter looked down before almost groaning in pain. The scar was still there, and more prominent than ever. He looked around for the hospital gown and saw it over by Jack.

Grimacing a little, Peter turned around, trying to hide the scar as he makes his way over to the hospital gown but the Colonel noticed it and exclaimed, "What the hell is that?!"

"J-Just an old hunting wound." Peter stuttered, snatching up his hospital gown and was about to put it on before Jack stopped him by grasping his arm tightly.

"That's no hunting wound." The Colonel hissed, eyes narrowing as he stared at the scar, "It's a sniper wound... Where'd a nurse turned paramedic from St. Francis Medical Hospital get that?"

Peter flinched before shaking his arm free, "You don't know anything." He growled right back before shrugging on the hospital gown, ignoring Jack's stare that seemed to burn a hole in the back of his head. His kill spot.

The last thing Peter took off was his necklace, and he did it slowly, carefully. Fondling it a little, he handed it to Jack before saying, "Don't you dare lose this." Before he walked out the door, this time Jack following him.

When he entered the infirmary for the second time, Peter made his way directly over to the MRI machine, ignoring the stares that seemed to all be focused on him. Even Joseph was staring at him in accusation. Sitting down carefully, he laid down and said in an almost bored tone, "We might as well get this over with."

"Start the scan Doctor." General Hammond stated, looking at the new Doctor who Peter had never met before. How he wished Doctor Frasier was still alive. If only he had been off-world with them, he might've saved her...

"You need to stay perfectly still, Mr. Petrelli." The new doctor stated before turning the machine on. Suddenly, the pain that had been haunting Peter from the day he had stepped foot near the Stargate returned full-force and he had to stifle a scream.

Peter's body arched up a little but no one seemed to notice as silent tears ran down his face from the pain he was feeling.

All Peter heard and saw before he fell unconscious was a buzzing sound and then an explosion, his eyes snapping shut as his body went limp.

* * *

_When Peter opened his eyes, he was in the Sheriff's Department Interview Room. The one in Texas, the same night Sylar had tried to kill Claire._

_Sitting in front of him at a table was his past self, who seemed to be pressing the tips of his fingers against his temple as the door opened abruptly. Peter's past self looked up, startled as a blonde woman and a slightly overweight brown haired man walked in.  
_

_The blonde woman stood there for a few seconds before saying, "Your brother's pretty well connected..." The brown haired man closed the door behind him while she continued, "Even down here. We had to climb over six lawyers to get to you, Mr. Petrelli."_

_Peter's past self rubbed his eyes with the back of his wrists and the woman, Audrey, noticed._

_"Are you okay?" She asked, frowning.  
_

_Past Peter glanced at her in slight aggravation as if asking, 'Do I look okay?', but instead he said, "My head feels like it's gonna split open."  
_

_The brown haired man, Matt, stepped forward and put his aspirin container in front of Peter's past self. __"Help yourself." __He said before moving to stand on the other side of Peter's past self. Grabbing a water bottle from the table behind past Peter, Matt put it on the table as Audrey sat down next to Peter's past self. _

_Peter's past self opens the aspirin bottle and takes out some tablets before stating, "I didn't kill that girl."_

_Audrey nodded in agreement, "We know. The blood we found on you was your own. We checked you out, and you don't seem to have any injuries. Care to explain that?"_

_Peter's past self looked at her before taking a couple of tablets dry, drinking some water afterwards before asking, "If I'm not being charged, can I go?"_

_"What's a hospice nurse from Manhattan doing at a high school homecoming in Texas? You some kind of pervert?" She asked instead, ignoring past Peter's question.  
_

_Peter's past self looks at her incredulously, not saying anything before he replied, "My brother said not to talk."_

_He didn't notice how Audrey seemed to look at Matt before stating, "We don't need you to talk."_

_Matt nodded and concentrated on Peter's past self, hearing a jumble of voices. Unknown to Matt, however, so did Peter's past self as he started to look around the room frantically, trying to figure out where the voices were coming from. _

_Past Peter turned and looked at Matt. Suddenly, they're hit with their thoughts colliding into each other and then some – feedback._

_Peter's past self flinches in pain as he cringes away, looking at the table. Matt continues to concentrate on Peter as the younger man turned and again looked at Matt. More feedback ensued and both men flinched._

_"Ohh!" Peter's past self groaned, as they both gasp from the pain. Past Peter puts his hands to his head and it is obvious something is happening, "What are you doing to me?" He asked, angry and in pain.  
_

_Neither Matt nor Audrey answer as the brown haired man looked at Peter's past self, then took a seat at the table opposite him before asking, "Save the cheerleader?"  
_

_**'Too late for that.' **Audrey thought as Matt turned to look at her, **'****The cheerleader's dead.'**_

_Past __Peter's eyes widen as he stared at Audrey, "Claire's dead? No, that's not possible." He shook his head, not noticing how Audrey seemed to stiffen.  
_

_Matt's eyes widen as he stares at Peter's past self, thinking, **'Did he just read her mind?'** _

_Past Peter starts and turned to look at Matt, eyes widening as well.  
_

_**'Is he one of them?' **Matt thought, brow furrowing as Peter's past self seemed to hear those thoughts as well.  
_

_"The cheerleader's name was Jackie Wilcox." Audrey said before looking at Matt, "What the hell is going on-"_

_Peter's past self interrupted her, "No, Claire is the one that he wanted." He stated, adamantly.  
_

_"Claire?" Matt asked, confused.  
_

_Peter's past self glared at Matt, "You're not protecting her?!" He surged to his feet._

_"Why would you know who he wanted?" Audrey persisted, staring at the enraged man in front of her, wanting answers.  
_

_"You wanna catch this guy? You need to find her. You need to protect her!" Peter's past self shouted, insisting._

_Matt looked at past Peter in concentration before saying to Audrey, "He's telling the truth."_

_"Then we better find this cheerleader." Audrey stated before they both got up, heading for the door. Peter's past self rubbed his forehead before asking, "You're not gonna let me out of here?"_

_"You get out when I get answers." Audrey answered before she and Matt left the room. Panting, Peter's past self sat down before putting his hands to his head as he waits._

_Present Peter's eyes closed and he expected to wake up with the gift of telepathy, but instead he found himself in a nightmare.  
_

* * *

_When Peter opened his eyes, he was in New York City, but it was deserted. He looked around, searching for someone, anyone, only to freeze when he noticed... himself.  
_

_Peter's past self was on the ground in the middle of the street, until he opened his eyes and got to his feet, stumbling.  
_

_The place was eerily quiet and silent except for the hollow sounds of wind blowing. Peter's past self looked around, turning, searching for anyone just like his present counterpart had done a few minutes beforehand._

_The roads behind past Peter were jam packed with stopped cars. Their doors were open, as if they were left in a hurry. In the background, he heard the garbled sounds of two-way radio traffic. The detour arrows turn on pointing Peter's past self in a direction. He started walking through the street, looking around. The voices in the background are echo-y and garbled._

_Peter's past self walked out into the street and made his way between the empty cars. He saw an over-turned bicycle, the back wheel still spinning. He looked up and saw the familiar campaign sign: VOTE PETRELLI. Past Peter is in front of Nathan's campaign headquarters. He starts towards the building._

_The door to a taxi cab in front of Peter's past self opens and Mohinder steps out and smiles when he sees past Peter. Then, he looks at Peter and starts running away from him. Peter's past self continued forward._

_Suddenly, he sees others – Matt, in his officer's uniform, is directly in front of him and holds his hand out for Peter's past self to stay there. Just behind Matt are DL, Micah and Niki. DL picks Micah up and they all start to run away from past Peter. Matt motions for them to run from Peter's past self.  
_

_Peter's past self turned and saw Claire in her cheerleader's uniform running between the cars toward him. He turned and saw Nathan step out of the building towards him as Niki, DL and Micah are still running away._

_Claire ran between the cars and up to Peter's past self as he smiles at her. She stopped in front of him and shook her head. She started to back away from him. Across the street, Simone is running towards past Peter. He turned and saw her. Suddenly, Isaac grabbed Simone and pulled her away from Peter's past self, stopping her from getting too close._

_Nathan walked towards Peter's past self as Ando and Hiro are looking at past Peter sadly. Claire looked at Peter's past self and she shook her head her head, mouthing, "I'm sorry."_

_She started backing away from him. Peter's past self looked confused before he looked down at his hands. They are glowing pure white.  
_

_Isaac has a firm hold around Simone as she struggled against him. He pulls her away from past Peter._

_Ando and Hiro look at Peter's past self sadly as Claire backed away, then turned and ran._

_Nathan stepped out into the light as he watched Peter's past self._

_Past Peter looked in horror at the uncontrollable power in his hands as he glows white hot._

_Nathan continued walking towards Peter until he is standing right in front of him._

_Past Peter's eyes burn as he glowed and is consumed by the power. He let out a piercing scream as he began to explode._

* * *

Peter jerked awake, a scream dying in his throat as h_e _realized where he was. He was really making a habit of this... waking up in the infirmary, screaming. The MRI must've finished awhile ago, because he was in an infirmary bed and he wasn't strapped down, so Peter guessed they had _finally_ figured out he wasn't a Gou'ald.

Sitting beside his bed, and fast asleep, was Daniel. His mouth hanging open a little and his glasses half-on half-off his face. Peter let a crooked grin form on his face but as soon as it appeared, it was gone as one of the nurses noticed he was awake.

_'Finally, I was getting tired of waiting around for him to wake up. Night shifts suck...' _Were her thoughts as she ran off to find whoever she was supposed to inform. He rolled his eyes, of course, nobody liked the night shifts...

Peter's eyes widened, wait, night shifts? His MRI had been at about 9 in the AM! Looking around for a clock, Peter accidentally shook the bed, causing the sleeping archaeologist to wake up.

"W-what?" Daniel grumbled as he rubbed his eyes, only to freeze as he noticed Peter was awake. "P-Peter..." He stuttered, staring at the man in question as though he had grown three heads.

Peter cocked an eyebrow, "What is it with people and always getting freaked out when I wake up?" He asked incredulously.

Daniel let out a strained laugh, "Well, you have been asleep for nine days-" _'And everyone has been extremely worried... Including Jack, who has the Ancient database downloaded into his brain **again**.'  
_

Peter eyes widened as he read Daniel's mind, "Nine days? That's a long time." He laughed nervously, "How many people have been to visit me?" Peter asked, cocking his head a little as he tried to figure out what Daniel meant about Jack.

"A lot." Was the archeologists reply though he was thinking, _'Jack, even though he doesn't really know why. Sam, __Teal'c, __even General Hammond. That nurse, Joseph, and basically the whole SGC...'._

Peter nodded but his eyes started to droop again as he was suddenly filled with the urge to _sleep. _

Daniel frowned but said nothing, getting up and saying exasperatedly, "I'll let you rest, even though you've been sleeping for the last nine days. How can you still be tired?"

The younger man shrugged but he knew exactly why. His mother's ability had activated, meaning... Peter's eyes closed and he dropped off to sleep. Daniel shook his head before walking away, smiling slightly.

* * *

_When Peter opened his eyes again, he looked around. He didn't recognize where he was, so this wasn't a memory. Meaning... a dream.  
_

_Standing in front of him was a being cloaked in black, it's face masked in shadows. It cackled before it sent an energy wave his way, Peter's arms raised to protect his face. Something stopped the energy however, and when Peter looked up, the cloaked figure was gone. _

_Glancing around, Peter noticed he was in the SGC, but the red lights were blaring as if they were under attack. A group of soldiers rushed by him and Peter immediately followed, running as fast as he could. The ground shook and he stumbled a little, grabbing the wall for support.  
_

_The scene changed and Peter found himself in the oval office, his brother, Nathan, talking to the cloaked figure and gesturing wildly. This melted away before his eyes before Peter was assaulted with vicious cold, a ship hovering in the air and a blue light breaking through something below it.  
_

_Everything went black and suddenly, Sylar was standing in front of him, a dark grin on his face as his hand raised and started to cut Peter's head. Peter let out a scream and the scene changed again, only this time there was a beautiful city around him. He looked around, faintly noticing his head was bleeding before the scene changed again.  
_

_This time, he and Nathan were standing across from one another, staring each other down. Faceless people were strewn around them and Sylar was standing off to the side, a sick grin on his face as he raised his hand-_

* * *

Peter gasped awake, his body arching off the bed as he fought to keep from crying out. Sylar... had found him.

* * *

**There you go guys :) Tell me what you think :)**


	6. Found and 'Can You See Me Now'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes or Stargate SG-1!  
**

**The flashbacks are important. It's basically the first time Peter ever really used that power, so the flashbacks are sorta like a catalyst. I'll try to cut back on them though, but I won't take them out completely.  
**

* * *

**Found and 'Can You See Me Now?':**

Peter stared at the drawings in front of him, his brow furrowed as he stared at one in particular.

In it was a man doing a crossword puzzle, Colonel O'Neill. His face was oddly passive as another man, Daniel, stood across from him looking at him in concern.

Another one of the drawings was of a burning planet, it's sun boiling behind it while it was captioned _'Proclarush Taonus'_.

Next to that drawing was a black and white sketch, this one of a million lights floating in the sky above what seemed to be a white wasteland.

The very last drawing of that set was of a sort of chamber with someone inside of it, frozen while three figures looked on. The sketch was to dark to make out a face, but Peter worried that it might be Jack from the way Daniel was looking at him in the very first drawing.

However, one drawing was separate from the rest. In it was a figure, cloaked in shadows, it's arm outstretched and it's finger pointed right out in front of him. In the background was the Stargate and it was activated.

Peter shivered, he knew it was Sylar, but how in the world did he get into the SGC?

Making a split second decision, Peter snatched up all of the drawings and made his way out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He needed to find Daniel, to warn him. However, something stopped him when he was a few steps away from Daniel's lab.

How was he supposed to explain the drawings... 'Oh hey Daniel, I can draw the future and I'm worried about Colonel O'Neill dying because of one of these said drawings.' That would _really_ go over well.

Just when Peter was about to turn around and head back to his room, Jack exited the office, clutching his crossword puzzle as if to fend off anyone who wanted to steal it. Daniel and Sam emerged soon after and they both saw him. "Hey Peter, we're headed to the Mess hall, you want to come?" Daniel asked, taking a step forward, smiling as Jack scowled and Sam beamed.

"U-uh..." Peter stuttered, clutching his drawings a little more as he glanced around. There was no way out of this without looking rude, "Sure..." He murmured.

"Great!" Daniel said, grinning before he grabbed Peter's arm, leading him back over to a despondent looking Jack and an ecstatic looking Sam.

Peter almost groaned. How was he going to hide the drawings if he was sitting with the very people he wanted to hide them from.

* * *

It wasn't too bad, not as bad as Peter thought it would be as he sat there, awkwardly staring at the plate in front of him. Daniel had his nose in a book, Jack was staring at his crossword puzzle and Sam was eating her blue jello slowly.

Suddenly, the archeologist stated, "Proclarush taonas. According to this it means lost in fire. It was lost. This has to be the planet where… where the Lost City is."

Peter froze. That... was the name of one of his drawings. Careful as to not draw any attention to himself, Peter took the drawing of a burning planet out of his pocket and stared at it in contemplation.

"Well, even if it is, knowing the name of the planet doesn't really help, unless we have a Gate address to get us there." Sam pointed out, poking her spoon in the air for emphasis.

Jack stared at Daniel's left arm for a long time before he reached over and tore off the badge with the Earth's symbol on it. He turned it so the symbol lay in front of Daniel with the tip pointing away from himself. Daniel and Sam exchanged bewildered looks.

"Jack... what are you doing?" Daniel asked slowly.

"Ad." Jack stated, looking down at the badge.

Peter blocked out the rest of the conversation, focusing on the picture in front of him. If his first drawing, the one with Jack and Daniel, had already come true, this one would come true very soon as well. He couldn't stop it... So lost in thought, Peter didn't notice when the rest of the group got up.

Daniel frowned and shook the younger man's shoulder, "Peter?" He spoke, noticing the drawing in his lap. "What's that?" The archaeologist asked, about to take it when Peter jerked out of his thoughts, putting the drawing out of arm's reach.

"It's nothing." Peter responded, but he wasn't quick enough because Sam snatched it out of his grip and looked at it. "Wow! You're really good! A burning planet? When did you draw this?" She asked, before narrowing her eyes as if trying to decipher something.

Suddenly, her eyes widened, "Proclarush taonas? I didn't know you knew Latin-."

Peter's face lost all color and he snatched the drawing back, "I told you, it's nothing. Just a hobby of mine. I like to draw." He tried to salvage the conversation but all three members of SG-1 were looking at him in various degrees of bewilderment, distrust, and interest.

"I was raised as a Roman Catholic, of course I know some Latin. The title just seemed to fit, that's all. It doesn't mean anything." Peter whispered, trying to convince them as he shoved the drawing back into his pocket, turning away and walked out the door.

* * *

When he was half way to his room, Peter felt the pain return. It wasn't as bad as before, but it still hurt nonetheless. He gasped and stumbled a little, clutching the wall for support.

"Hey man, you okay?" A voice came from his left and Peter glanced over and saw a concerned marine standing there.

"Y-yeah, I'll be fine. I just gotta make it to my room that's all." Peter said before stumbling forward, walking in a crooked line before falling to the ground, his face pressed against the floor as his eyesight faded to black.

* * *

_Peter's eyes opened and he looked around, immediately seeing he was in New York City. Across from him was a man moving quickly along the sidewalk. Peter grinned, it was Claude. He was grabbing things off of people's tables as he went by and no one seemed to notice him... no one except for Peter's past self who followed him, shouting, 'Hey!' a few times._

_Claude ignored him and continued walking, sometimes taking things off of people's tables before throwing them somewhere else in disinterest._

_"What are- What are you doing?" Peter's past self yelled, running up and grabbing Claude's arm while saying, "Hey!". Present Peter winced in sympathy, this wasn't going to end well._

_Claude stopped abruptly, truly surprised by Peter's past self just as past Peter was surprised by him._

_"You –" Peter's past self started but was cut off by Claude saying, "You can see me?"_

_"You –" Past Peter tried again but the other man grabbed Peter by the shirt and pushed him back against a lamp post near a street side vender, hard. So hard, even present Peter winced at the ghost pain._

_"Nobody can see me! I'm invisible!" Claude angrily shouted, spitting in past Peter's face as the street vendor looked around in confusion, trying in vain to keep his table steady as it was being pushed and jerked around._

_The bigger man continued to hold Peter's past self up against the lamp post, choking him as he watched people walk by them, no one paying the slightest bit attention. Only past Peter was staring at him, gasping vainly for breath._

_"Who are you? How can you see me?" Claude shouted, getting up into Peter's past self's face._

_**"**I-I-I-I don't know. I just do what you can do." Past Peter gasped, struggling against the choke hold. Claude let Peter's past self drop to the ground as he took a step back, sarcastically saying, "Fantastic. One of those."_

_Peter's past self glares at Claude before getting to his feet, asking, "'One of those?' What do you mean? You know someone else like me?" His expression hopeful. _

_Instead of answering him, Claude turned and tried to leave, but past Peter followed close behind him. "Hey wait, where are you going? You need to explain this!" Peter's past self stated as they pushed by people. _

_"Look - I saw you. I saw you in my dream. Who are you?" Peter's past self tried again, desperate._

_"Me? I'm no one. I'm the Invisible Man. I'm Claude Rains. Now get away from me. Forget you ever saw me." Claude answered spitefully, but Peter's past self grabbed a hold of him and stopped him._

_"Yeah, but you know. What's happening to me?"_

_Claude didn't answer and twisted out of Peter's grip, continuing to walk away with past Peter following him, saying, "What is this? What - listen, I found you. I need you to help me."_

_"Why'd I want to do that?"_

_"Because we're in danger. This entire city is in danger. It was in my dream. People die. We die. I don't know when, but it happens." Peter's past self insisted, pleading._

_This didn't faze Claude, "Then you'd better leave town." He said dispassionately, walking faster as he tried to leave but past Peter grabbed him again. "Hey, where are you going? You can't hide from me." Past Peter stated angrily.  
_

_Claude scoffed, "I'm the Invisible Man. I can walk around the corner and disappear forever."  
_

_"Yeah, but-but I can see you. I'm gonna follow you." Peter's past self salvaged, glaring.  
_

_Claude let out a bitter laugh, "Smarter men than you have tried and have paid for it." He pushed Peter's past self away, "You stay away from me." He stated before walking away as past Peter watched, before adding as an afterthought over his shoulder, "And don't follow me."_

_He turned and left, walking down the sidewalk away from past Peter. He vanished before Peter's past self's eyes and clips the shoulder of a woman pushing a cart. The woman looked up but saw nothing and she shrugged it off, going back to pushing her cart.  
_

_Further down the sidewalk, a trash can tipped over, spewing garbage on the concrete as Peter's past self materializes in the center of the sidewalk. People walking past him notice him there but didn't say anything as past Peter looked out where Claude vanished and let out a sigh.  
_

* * *

Peter gasped awake, coughing in the hallway of the SGC. He glanced around, noticing that the marine wasn't there anymore and he idly wondered where he went.

His question was answered immediately as the marine rounded the corner only to freeze, a nurse running into him soon after. "I-I swear to you, he was right here!" The marine insisted, pointing directly at Peter.

Peter froze and was about to say something but the nurse beat him to it, sighing and shaking her head, walking away, "Is this another one of your practical jokes? 'Cause this isn't funny. You should really stop before someone really does need help and no one believes you. Especially when the President is coming to visit in about an hour."

The marine looked ready to punch someone and Peter quickly scrambled to his feet. How had they not seen - oh.

Invisibility.

Peter quickly walked away before his new found power failed him, his mind working overtime before he froze. The... president... His eyes widened.

_Nathan.  
_

* * *

An hour later, everyone was bustling around, trying to do their job as well as prepare for the president. Peter stared impassively as he watched the mayhem.

SG-1 was planning to leave as soon as the President was gone, so Peter had to stay hidden from everyone for awhile. He let out a sigh before turning and walking down a corridor, thinking.

Why now, of all times? I mean sure, there was the impending doom that loomed over their heads, but hey, they dealt with that on a daily basis. It must be something else...

As he was contemplating this, Peter's hold on his invisibility failed and he became visible. Thankfully, no one was around to notice this feat and he kept walking as though nothing had happened until, "Peter!"

Peter's head whipped around and he saw Madeline, a fellow nurse, standing there, huffing and out of breath. "The President is here! He wants to see us all in the gate room, to give us some speech or something like that!"

He felt a grin stretch across his face, yeah, that sounded like Nathan. Always making speeches. Then the color suddenly drained from his face. If Peter went in there, Nathan would see him.

"I-I'm not really feeling well Madeline, I don't think I should go." Peter protested weakly but the shorter girl strode over and grabbed his arm.

"It's mandatory. I don't think it will last more than five minutes, surely you can hold out for that long, right?" She asked, smiling as she pulled him down the corridor.

Peter knew there was no way out of this, but damn if he wasn't going down without a fight. "Actually-" He started but Madeline rounded on him, her eyes blazing, "Look, I want to see the President, and Dr. Weir would have my ass if she knew I saw you and didn't bring you to the gate room. Now either you can walk like a man, or I'll drag you like a body." She hissed.

Peter shut up, his eyes widening. Madeline had always been sweet, never like this. Suddenly her face erupted with a smile and she squealed, "Great!"

His eye twitched but he said nothing else, following the younger girl as if going to his death.

* * *

"-And finally, I want to thank you all for your dedication, loyalty, and bravery to this country and to this world. Thank you." Came a voice from inside of the gate room and Peter stiffened, knowing immediately that it was Nathan.

"What are we waiting for? We've already missed the speech!" Madeline whined as she dragged Peter towards the door, his feet dragging a little. "Madeline-" He started but froze as Nathan exited the door and saw him, a look of shock appearing on his face.

The two brothers stared at each other for a long time before Nathan hesitantly asked, "Pete...?"

Shit.

* * *

**That's it guys :) Nathan has finally found Peter after long months of searching, even though Peter didn't want to be found :) Tell me what you think :)  
**


	7. Shocking Reveals and Three In One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes or Stargate SG-1!**

**AN: Here's the new chapter for you guys :) I'm especially proud of it and would love feedback :) Thank you to all who have been reviewing and viewing this fic :)  
**

**So without further ado :) On with the story!  
**

* * *

**Shocking Reveals and Three In One:  
**

**_Previously on Godsend:_  
**

_"-And finally, I want to thank you all for your dedication, loyalty, and bravery to this country and to this world. Thank you." Came a voice from inside of the gate room and Peter stiffened, knowing immediately that it was Nathan._

_"What are we waiting for? We've already missed the speech!" Madeline whined as she dragged Peter towards the door, his feet dragging a little. "Madeline-" He started but froze as Nathan exited the door and saw him, a look of shock appearing on his face._

_The two brothers stared at each other for a long time before Nathan hesitantly asked, "Pete...?"_

_Shit._

_**And now, the conclusion:**_

Peter turned and ran as though the dogs of hell were chasing him. Distantly, he heard Nathan shout, 'Go after him!' and then briefly registered the thundering of footsteps behind him.

He had to get away, he couldn't deal with being a political pawn, not again.

In his haste, Peter forgot his powers and was quickly tackled to the ground by an air force officer before he was hauled up and forced to stand.

He felt someone punch him in the face and tasted blood in his mouth before he glared up at the air force officer that had hit him. Peter spat the blood in the other mans face and the officer hit him again, so hard that Peter almost fell to the floor and would've if it wasn't for the other man behind him.

"Don't hurt him!" He heard Nathan shout.

_'Bit too late for that.' _Peter thought but a flash of pain went through his body and he cried out, his eyesight going black.

* * *

_Peter found himself in a room, the one back in the Wandering Rock, the pub in Ireland._

_In the middle of the room was his past self, struggling with the bonds around his wrists. It was clear he wasn't having much success. "Uhh." Peter's past self mumbled, "Come on... come on!"_

_Past Peter stopped and took a couple of deep breaths before trying again, but the ropes were too strong. He took another deep breath and closed his eyes, concentrating on something and his hands phased right through the rope.  
_

_He was free._

* * *

Peter gasped awake, the bruises on his face disappearing before the air force officers very eyes. He suddenly phased right out of the air force officers grasp just as Nathan was close enough to touch him. Stumbling up and running away even faster, he ignored the cries of shock that came from behind him.

Let them figure out what just happened, because there was no way Peter was going to explain it. If asked, he would just say that he had wrestled out of the air force officers grip.

Pain flowed in his body again, but Peter ignored it, his eyesight going black for a second time as he stumbled into the wall.

* * *

_When Peter opened his eyes again, he was in the main room of the Wandering Rock. A girl, Caitlin, was being roughed up at the counter by a man._

_Peter's past self appeared in the main room of the Wandering Rock. He hadn't left. He held out his hand and sent a burst of electrically charged light at the thug. It hit him in the chest. The would-be thug cried out and he fell backward to the floor._

* * *

Blue electricity arced from Peter's hand and struck the wall he had been grasping as he awoke for the second time. The electricity shorted out the lights and causing them to flicker before dying completely. Red lights immediately blinked on, but Peter didn't pay attention, casting a glance over his shoulder.

"What the hell is going on!?" He saw the air force officer that had hit him shout, but Peter ignored them and got up, running faster. There was no way to explain this, he had to get out and _now! _He needed to hide, but where?

Suddenly the marine that had tried to help him from earlier was blocking his path and tried to grab him.

"Just leave me alone!" Peter shouted angrily as more pain filled his body and his eyesight went black for a third time as the marine succeeded and grabbed him.

* * *

_When he opened his eyes, Peter was back at the Wandering Rock. _

_In front of him was his past self getting punched in the face by one of the other thugs that had tried to hurt Caitlin.  
_

_Peter's past self immediately recovered and turned back to thug before using his super-strength and punching him right back. The thug few through the air from the force of the punch before hitting a wall, breaking the mirror before falling down and breaking a table and chair._

* * *

Peter's eyesight came back rapidly and he let out a growl before throwing the marine away from him, causing the other man to go flying into the wall with a loud crash.

"Jesus, what's this guy on?!" He heard someone shout behind him but Peter ignored it and ran faster, his adrenaline pumping. 'Get away, get away, _get away!' _His brain screamed, but Peter was rapidly losing stamina as his newly acquired regeneration struggled to keep him going.

"Peter!" Nathan shouted again, but his voice was distant, pleading, "Stop! I'm not going to hurt you!"

Peter didn't respond, just pushed his already tiring body faster as he rounded another corner, only to be met by dozens of air force officers standing there with tranquilizer guns.

He froze mid-step, uncertain of what to do before he remembered... telepathy.

_"Let me... pass." _Peter ordered, cocking his head to the side as he stared at them, pushing his thoughts forward. The officers looked confused for a moment before lowering their guns, but it was to late because everyone had caught up to him.

Peter felt his body get tackled and he landed on the floor with a thud, groaning in pain as he was roughly dragged to his feet for the second time that day. Standing directly in front of him was his brother, who was staring at him in various degrees of shock as something was shoved into Peter's neck.

Peter let out a grunt before he fell unconscious, an electrical current flowing through his body.

* * *

"I do not appreciate having a member of my staff treated this way!" Was the first thing Peter heard as he struggled into consciousness, the black that had clung to his vision fading into white. The second thing Peter noticed was that his wrists and ankles were restrained to the bed. The third thing he noticed was that he was in an isolation room...

Great...

"And I do not appreciate having my brother hidden from me!" Another voice spat right back and immediately Peter's senses sharpened as he recognized it. Nathan.

He slowly moved his arms so as not to draw attention to himself and tested the restraints. Nope, they were pretty tight, meaning he either used his powers or...

"B-brother...?" The first voice stuttered and Peter finally recognized who it was. Dr. Elizabeth Weir, the new leader of the SGC.

"Yeah, brother. Didn't Pete tell you?" Was the sarcastic remark Nathan spat as he brushed some hair out of Peter's face. It took everything Peter had to keep from flinching away. "Oh, I guess he didn't because you seem _so_ surprised. Can't say I blame him though. After everything I've done to him." Nathan muttered, staring down at his little brother.

"What... exactly... did you do that caused him to... disown you?" Another voice asked and Peter stiffened. It was Daniel and Peter would bet all he had that all of SG-1 was there as well. Everyone, except Teal'c who was off-world.

Oh what the hell, they were going to find out sooner or later anyway. Let's start off small...

"Why don't you tell them, Nathan?" Peter spoke for the first time, opening his eyes slowly as he stared at the small congregation around his bed as they all turned to stare at him.

"Tell them how you _announced_ I was mentally ill... depressed... to gain more points in the polls. How you _told_ people I tried to commit suicide when we _both_ know what I was really trying to do-."

"Peter, that's enough." Nathan asserted, looking down at his younger brother with anger and a hint of... fear.

But Peter didn't stop, "You _know_ what we did! Why should we hide it? Especially from them!" He yanked at his restraints a little as if to lunge at his brother.

"I'm sorry... hide what?" Jack asked, though he didn't look well. Must have something to do with the Ancient's knowledge in his brain. Peter cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes in concentration as he tried to read the Colonel's thoughts. Nothing.

"Nothing." Nathan said at the exact same time Peter said, "Everything."

"Pete, stop it." His older brother said in warning, holding out a hand.

"You had me labeled as a terrorist, Nathan. That destroyed any right you had to control my life." Peter spat as he reached for a power, any power only to stiffen in rage as he turned to his brother, his eyes raging, "What the hell? Where's Rene? The Haitian, Nathan? Somewhere close by?"

"Terrorist? Haitian? Wait, what's going on?" Dr. Weir said, confused as she stared at SG-1, but they all looked as confused as she was.

Nathan cocked his head a little to the side, ignoring Dr. Weir, only to smirk a little at his little brothers rage, "I don't know what you're talking about, Pete."

"Like hell you don't!" Peter shouted, reaching for Elle's electricity as he shoved away the Haitian's power. Blue light danced across his hand before leaping out and crashing into the wall as everyone jumped back.

"What was that?!" Sam yelled, staring at Peter in fear. Daniel's mouth hung open in shock and he kept glancing between Peter's hand and the scorched wall. Jack's eyebrows raised above his hairline as he muttered something Peter didn't hear.

Peter looked at them all before saying slowly, "The reason people were gathered and put on that god-damn plane." He paused for a second, looking down at his hands before concentrating, phasing out of his restraints. "That tape you were watching a few days ago... I sent it in." Peter confessed, rubbing his wrists while wincing slightly.

"Y-You were the one who sent it in?" Dr. Weir stuttered, staring at him as everyone watched him in various degrees of shock.

"Yeah, me. I was one of those people being loaded into that plane. Flight 195 if I remember correctly. Abducted, drugged, we all just... vanished without a trace. Poof. All thanks to my big brother Nathan." Peter sarcastically said, sending an icy stare in his older brother's direction.

Nathan didn't back down, "You know what I did was for the good of this country, Peter. The good of this world."

"Bullshit." Peter stated, getting off the bed and advancing on his older brother, not at all surprised when the armed officers at the door went for their guns. "I think we've had this conversation, don't you?" He pretended to think for a moment before gasping in mock surprise, "Oh that's right... right before you stuck a tazer in my back and drugged me. If it wasn't for Claire, god knows where I'd be right now!"

"You'd be safe." Was all Nathan said in response.

"Fuck you." Peter spat.

Nathan grinned, straightening so he was taller then his younger brother, "Now Peter, you know ma doesn't like you speaking like that."

"What mom doesn't know won't hurt her." Peter countered, before glancing over at SG-1. "I know you all have questions," He stated, walking towards them slowly, not at all surprised when they took a step back. "And I'll explain everything soon, I promise. But right now, we've got bigger problems."

"Bigger problems?" Daniel asked, intrigued as Jack snorted and Sam looked confused.

Peter turned to look at Dr. Weir, "First problem: Anubis." Then he turned to look at Nathan, "Second problem: Sylar."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Sylar's dead, Pete. We burned his body remember?" He stated sarcastically, looking at his brother in amusement.

"I've got some of my powers back, Nathan." Peter responded, undeterred, "I've dreamt it, drew it. He's still alive."

Nathan's eyes widened, "Some of your powers? What about radio-activity? Are you going to blow up again?" He asked, frantic as he looked around the room.

"Not that one, and hopefully never that one." Peter responded but was interrupted by Jack before he could say anything else.

"Wait a sec. You are telling us that you're some kind of super human that can do all these things... and you're just a nurse turned paramedic?" Jack said slowly, as if trying to make sense of it all.

"Yup." Peter said, crookedly grinning.

Jack didn't say anything for a few minutes before he nodded, apparently satisfied, "Well, I've got no more questions. Anyone else?"

"What does he mean... blow up again?" Sam asked hesitantly.

Peter froze, "U-uh..." He mumbled, looking down at the ground in shame.

"Peter almost blew up New York City after coming into contact with a man who could emit radiation. Luckily, we got him away and he blew up in the sky. You remember seeing that on the news? That was Peter." Nathan stated, leaning against the wall a little as Peter stared at him in horror.

"Y-You almost blew up New York?" Daniel stuttered, looking at the younger man with wide eyes.

"Accidentally." Peter muttered, running his hand through is hair as his gaze was fixated on the floor.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." Sam quipped, taking the news surprisingly well.

Peter blushed before nodding as Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Well, now that that's all out of the way." Dr. Weir said, clasping her hands together, " I do believe you have a mission to go on SG-1." She turned to look at Daniel, Jack and Sam, "I wish you luck."

Taking this as their cue to leave, Jack waved before walking out of the room, Sam close behind him. Daniel lingered a second longer before following them, glancing back once before walking out the door. Dr. Weir left soon after, making herself scarce as Nathan gave her a pointed look.

"Everything that has happened in this room is now classified, level 1 priority." Nathan said to two of his security team and they nodded, one speaking quietly into his earpiece while the other glanced at Peter.

"Peter, you're coming back to Washington with us. Just until we get all this sorted out." Nathan said as an afterthought, turning to his younger brother.

Peter's eyes widened and he took a step back, "What? No way! And become a political pawn again? Like hell." He hissed.

"No choice. Mom has been worried about you, ever since you disappeared. She couldn't see you in her dreams and it's been haunting her. Claire hasn't said anything but I know she's worried sick, as are a lot of other people. You just disappeared, Pete. Vanished." His older brother stated, before nodding to his security guard who got out a needle filled with some sort of liquid, "Not again."

Peter scrambled away but wasn't quick enough as someone grabbed him from behind and the vial was stuck into his neck. His vision swam in front of his eyes and the last thing Peter saw was his brother's concerned face peering over him as everything went black.

_'Why is it always the neck?' _Were Peter's last thoughts as he succumbed to unconsciousness.

* * *

**There it is folks :) Hope you enjoyed it :D**


	8. Bitter Reunions and Up In The Sky

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes or Stargate SG-1!**

**Alec McDowell:  
**

**I'm leaving it open right now, :). It really depends on the way the story evolves. Right now, I'll let you make the decision on whether their relationship will turn romantic or not :) Though I'm really leaning towards making them a couple :)  
**

**Don't worry, Peter will be going back to the SGC. And they will fight for him, but Nathan is the President of the United States, whatever he says goes, so Dr. Weir didn't really have a choice but to let him take Peter...  
**

**Oh! There's a poll on my profile where you can pick which powers' Peter gets back :) Please vote!  
**

* * *

**Bitter Reunions **** and ****Up in the Sky:  
**

The first thing Peter heard and felt as he regained consciousness was the low rumble of an airplanes engine. He blearily blinked his eyes open, only to stiffen in rage when he noticed something was in his nose and his hands were handcuffed behind his back.**  
**

"I wouldn't struggle if I were you." A voice came from his left and Peter looked over to glare at Nathan. Beside his brother were two armed security guards with tranquilizer guns in their hands.

"Oh, so you abduct me, put me on a plane, and tell me not to struggle at gun point... You really think I'm going to listen?" Peter sarcastically stated as he tried to phase out of the cufflinks only to freeze. His powers... were gone.

Not again... No!

"They're not gone if that's what you're thinking." Nathan's voice broke through his younger brother's thoughts, "Merely... suppressed."

"Why are you doing this?" Peter angrily asked as he tried to get the drug feed out of his nose. Damn, that thing was _really_ taped on.

"So you can see your family again." Nathan responded easily, taking a sip from the glass in his hands. "I know you, Pete." He stated, swirling his drink a little, "The second you woke up, you would knock us all unconscious and hurl yourself out of this plane. All this," He gestured to Peter's handcuffs and drug feed, "Is just insurance that you won't."

"So I'm a hostage now, is that it?" Peter spat, tired of every word that came out of his brother's mouth while trying to phase out of the cuffs with no luck.

Nathan bitterly smiled, "Think of it as... an unwilling participant in a family reunion long overdue." He glanced over at the security guard's who nodded and left the compartment before he turned to Peter once again, taking a long sip from his glass, "I hear Ma's even broken out one of the antique wines. Don't you feel special?"

Peter paled. When Angela broke out one of the antique wines... it either meant something _really_ good or _really_ bad. And Peter's money was this was a _really_ bad time.

"Yeah, I would be pretty nervous too." Nathan said as he smirked at his younger brother's reaction.

Peter stayed silent, just turned his body away from his older brother while he stared out the window in longing.

* * *

**18 Hours Later: Airplane Strip  
**

Nathan walked calmly out of his private jet, Peter stumbling behind him as he tried awkwardly to keep his balance. It was really hard to walk when you were drugged, handcuffed, and being pushed around by the security guard behind you at gun point...

Yup, Nathan was _not_ getting the brother of the year award _ever_ again.

"Nathan, is that really necessary?" A voice spoke from their left and the two brother's turned at once, only to be met with the striking presence of their mother.

"You know as well as I do that it is. At least until we can get him to the White House." Nathan responded before striding over to Angela and giving her a kiss on the cheek which she took graciously.

Peter grimaced but was shoved forward harshly by the guard behind him. He sent a glare behind him but the security guard ignored him until Nathan snapped, "Don't hurt him. That's my brother you're shoving there." The security guard stiffened at being caught but nodded nonetheless.

The younger male cast a smirk over his shoulder at the security guard before stumbling a little. Peter immediately straightened, but his mother's full attention was on him now.

"Peter." Angela said, her voice calm, neutral.

Peter flinched before responding, "Hello mom. How've you been?" He asked, cocking his head a little as the drug feed jostled along with his head.

"Worried." Was her abrupt answer as she stared at him, eyes narrowed in anger. Peter looked down at the ground in something close to shame before he looked up again and met her eyes with a stony gaze filled with resignation.

"I don't expect you to understand my reasons, but I can tell you... it was worth it, even if I am locked away for the rest of my goddamned _existence_." Peter spoke with defiance, lifting his chin high as he stared her down.

Silence.

"We will see." Was Angela's cryptic answer before she turned to Nathan, "I do believe we have quite a reception at the White House. Maybe you should get him cleaned up a bit before you bring him in." She said, glancing at Peter's military fatigues and the drug feed that was in his nose with distaste.

"Of course Ma, I don't want to commit political suicide." Nathan responded cheekily, smiling at her before giving her another kiss on the cheek, "We'll meet you there, okay?"

"See that you do." Was Angela's harsh response as she turned and walked away, never glancing back.

Nathan stared after her before turning to look at his younger brother in sympathy, "Damn, Pete. You really pissed her off."

"I know." Was Peter's only response as he was shoved into a black car, Nathan following him almost immediately. It was going to be a _long_ family reunion.

* * *

**Two Hours Later: Car Outside of the White House**

"All you have to do is smile and nod, Pete. How hard can it be?" Nathan spoke, grinning at his younger brother's obvious distress.

Peter glared at his older brother but didn't say anything. He was now dressed in a black and white tux, complete with tie. He adjusted his cufflinks nervously as he pulled on his bow-tie. At least the drug feed was no longer shoved in his nose, and the handcuffs were gone.

Well, literally at least. Figuratively... that was a whole other story.

"What's our cover story?" Peter asked, putting on a false smile and image of content as he stared at Nathan.

"You needed some time by yourself, so you went on vacation without telling anybody. Even me." Nathan responded just as they pulled up to the front of the White House.

"Time to face the music." Was all the warning Peter got before the door was opened swiftly, Nathan climbing out and waving to the dozens of reporters who were, no doubt, standing there hypnotized.

Peter groaned but gingerly got out of the car, wincing as the hundreds of camera's facing him went off. A thousand voices assaulted him and Peter felt overwhelmed, but he put on a fake crooked smile and waved a was something he _hadn't_ missed when he was away.

"Mr. Petrelli! Mr. Petrelli!" One reporters voice stood out and Peter glanced in the person's direction, his eyebrow raised in question.

"Where did you disappear? Why did you leave? Did it have anything to do with the election?" A woman asked, her tape-recorder held out in front of her as she stared at him with a predatory glint in her eyes.

Peter cleared his throat gingerly before opening his mouth, the dozens of reporters hushing as they awaited his answer. Suddenly, his throat clammed up and he couldn't talk, he just stood there frozen before saying awkwardly, "I-I just needed to be away for awhile, away from everything."

But the reporter wasn't satisfied, "What do you mean 'away from everything'?" She asked, obnoxiously trying to get closer to hear him.

"I-I..." Peter stuttered, unprepared for this type of assault.

"I think that's enough questions." Nathan stepped in, walking over to his brother before laying a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "We should really be getting inside."

Peter nodded stiffly and left the confused reporter behind.

Great.

Out of one lion's den, and into another. Could this day get _any better?_

* * *

**Inside The White House:**

The moment Peter and Nathan entered together, a hush fell over the crowd as they stared at the reunited brothers. Some had tears in their eyes, while others looked outright bored as they turned back to their companions and continued talking.

The two brothers made their way to a podium, Peter being all but dragged there by Nathan in protest.

"Ladies and gentleman." Nathan announced with flair once they both arrived, causing everyone's attention to focus on him once again. "I am pleased to announce my brother, Peter, has been found!" He exclaimed, a happy smile on his face as he waved his right arm in Peter's direction.

Polite applause rippled through the crowd as Peter fought down a wince. Yup, he was _very_ unpopular...

"After four long months of searching, we have finally been reunited as a family. And for that, we thank God." His older brother stated, putting one hand over his heart as he bowed his head as Peter had to keep from laughing.

Yup, classic Nathan. Always the drama queen.

"Thank you all for your support during these rough times, and enjoy yourselves. You all deserve it." Nathan ended before he stepped down from the podium and took Peter's arm in his hand in a death grip, "Play nice, Pete." He stated before he slapped a hand on his younger brother's back, walking away.

Peter stared after his older brother in shock. Nathan... wouldn't just... leave him... would he?

At that exact moment, a waiter passed him with glasses of champagne and Peter unashamedly took two. "Bottoms up..." Was all he said before throwing his head back. He drowned one glass and put the now empty glass back on the tray for the waiter while keeping the full one. "Thanks man." Peter murmured to the shocked waiter who stood there stunned before Peter walked away, looking down at the ground.

"Peter!" A girls voice yelled and said man stopped short, frozen. Standing in front of him was his niece, Claire. And she looked _pissed._

"Where the hell have you been?!" She yelled, stalking up to her uncle and getting into his face.

Peter winced and rubbed the back of his head with his hand, "U-uh... vacationing?"

Wrong answer.

"Vacationing." Claire said in disbelief, hands on her hips as she stared deep into Peter's eyes before hers hardened into steel, "Liar."

Peter flinched slightly but said, "You have no way of proving that statement." He walked around her and started heading to the bar, downing the champagne glass in his hand before putting it on one of the waiter's tray as he passed.

"Your face says it all, Peter." Was all Claire's response as she followed him, rambling, not letting it go. They made it halfway through the bar before Peter snapped.

Finally having enough, Peter rounded on her and stared his niece down. Power burned in his eyes as he hissed, "What do you want me to say? I ran away? I tried to leave? I had a life, Claire! A life before Nathan outed us, and now, right after I repair it... you lot come waltzing back in with your drama."

He paused before dipping his head down so his lips were close to her ear, "This family is manipulative, malicious, and malevolent. The three big 'M's. If I were you... I'd run and never look back." Peter said before pulling away and leaving Claire standing there, looking stunned.

Making it to the bar with little difficulty, Peter looked at the bartender before saying clearly, "Strongest drink you've got."

The bartender opened his mouth but Peter held up his hand and said, "I can handle it. Now give it to me." Deciding not to argue, the bartender nodded before mixing up a drink and putting it right in front of the younger man.

"Thanks man." Peter said before putting the glass to his lips and chugging it. A warm glow entered his body but left immediately. Damn regenerative power...

After six more drinks, the bartender looked ready to faint from shock but Peter was too busy sulking to notice. Worst day of his life, and he couldn't even get drunk...

His life _sucked_.

* * *

**Next Day: Oval Office**

Peter relaxed against one of the comfortable couches, slouching and glaring at everyone around him. Nathan was standing behind his desk talking to three Generals, and Peter only knew one of them.

General Hammond, generally a nice guy...

Directly on Peter's right sat Vice President Robert Kinsey, not a nice guy. Peter had been on the receiving end of one of Daniel's rants about him, slimy-

"Peter." Nathan's voice interrupted his thoughts and Peter's head snapped up, "Yeah, Nathan?" He asked, brow furrowing as he stared at his brother.

Before Nathan could answer, a woman interrupted him, "Our FA-22's and ABLs are all in the air, but so far there's been nothing to intercept. Since the battlegroup was destroyed the Goa'uld haven't fired a shot."

After the woman was done speaking, the security adviser asked, "Why not a city or two, just to prove his point?"

While she spoke there was a crackling sound and the light dimmed before dying completely. Nathan looked up in surprise as Peter did the same.

Anubis was standing there, in the oval office... in front of Nathan's desk.

Shocked, everybody scrambled away, trying to get away from him. Peter immediately drew up Elle's power in case he needed it and sent his thoughts out to try and read the Gou'alds mind but came up blank. He frowned in contemplation and stayed stock still, blue lightning crackling faintly on his skin, but not enough to draw attention to himself.

The Secret Service entered the room mere seconds later, trying to shield their respective charges, while five other members shoot at Anubis. That only led to him shimmering and growing dim before looking normal again.

"Hold your fire! It's a hologram!" One of the generals, Maynard, said, holding out a hand.

Anubis chuckled before stating, "I am."

Nathan's eyes narrowed before he snorted, walking up to stand in front of the hologram, "You've got to be kidding me."

"You are the leader of this world?" Anubis asked, his voice gravelly as he stared at Nathan. Peter immediately stiffened and took a step forward with a growl, ready to defend his brother from anything, even a hologram. Even though he didn't know why... must be genetic.

"Nathan Petrelli, father, brother, son and President of the United States of America. One nation among many." Nathan responded, putting his hands in his pockets as he stared at the hologram in contemplation.

"No more. Bow before your God!" Anubis commanded, his voice demanding as he held out a hand.

Peter snorted and let out a chortle, shaking his head in disbelief. For being an 'almighty' Gou'ald, this guy was pretty moronic.

Nathan chuckled before shaking his head, "I don't think so." He suddenly turned serious, "However, I am willing to discuss your surrender."

"If you possessed weapons matching mine you would have used them." Anubis stated, his gravelly voice deepening, sending shivers down Peter's spine.

Nathan chuckled, "I don't think so." He suddenly turned serious, "Don't let the suits fool you. When we're backed into a corner, we put up one hell of a fight."

"You bring destruction upon yourselves." Anubis stated, nonchalant.

"Keep kidding yourself. We have more up our sleeves then you know." Nathan shot back, glancing at Peter as he said this.

Anubis said nothing, but followed Nathans gaze. The hologram dissolved, the light going back to normal.

Nathan sighed and ran a hand through his hair before turning to look at his audience. Everyone, except for Peter, were staring at him in looks of horror, admiration, and respect.

"Too much?"

Peter grinned at his brother innocent quip then stiffened in pain when thoughts that weren't there before, _were there now._

He stumbled and almost fell to the floor, but General Hammond grabbed a hold of his arm and kept him steady, a concerned look marring the older man's face as Peter gasped out, "Nathan... They're here... all of them..."

Just as the younger man said this, a red phone rang and a general, General Jumper, picked it up. He listened intently for a few seconds before sending a surprised look at Peter, turning to Nathan, "Sir, thirty plus ships just appeared in orbit, taking station around the planet."

Nathan sighed before loosening the knot of his tie, leaning against the edge of his desk as he said, "I guess he didn't buy it. Too bad... cause I wasn't bluffing." as he said this, Nathan's gaze fixated on Peter's collapsed form.

Peter's eyes widened and he stared at his older brother in horror, not believing what he was hearing, "Nathan..." He started, horrified when Robert Kinsey interrupted him.

"Mister President, it's time to go to the Alpha site." The vice president stated, moving towards the door, "You can stay in contact and send any word..."

Nathan interrupted him, never taking his eyes off of Peter, "Bob, go ahead."

"M-Mister President." Kinsey responded, flustered as he stared at Nathan's nonchalant form.

"No, no, go ahead! I'm uh... I'm staying." Nathan stated, finally looking up and catching Kinsey's eye as the man cowered and basically ran from the office. Noticing the way people were looking at the vice president's retreating back, Nathan sighed before saying, "You're all welcome to join him."

Everyone shared a collective look before General Maynard stated, "I think you know we're staying right here with you, sir."

Nathan nodded gratefully before he turned to General Hammond, "God knows George, you deserve the right to go."

"No sir, I think I'll stay as well." Hammond stated, pride in his voice as he held his chin high.

Nathan grinned before saying, "Good. Well if you'll accept it, I've got another job for you."

* * *

**Two Hours Later: Oval Office  
**

Nathan sat at his desk chair, chin propped up on his hand in front of a screen only showing static. He looked slightly worried as he stared.

"Mister President, for the last two hours the enemy had focused on systematically taking out power grids and broadcast channels around the world. They seem to want to disable our communications."

"So much for my speech." Nathan sighed, getting up as Peter' eyes followed him from the couch.

"We are doing out best to get the word out to the public to remain calm." The national security adviser said calmly.

Nathan stared at her incredulously before asking, "Saying what?"

"For the moment we're sticking with... a meteor shower." A woman responded, looking up from her notepad.

Nathan snorted, "That'll only hold up as long as those ship stay out of range." He turned to look at the woman, "Go to DEFCON 1."

The woman nodded and left.

Nathan sighed before turning to General Jumper, "John, launch the _Prometheus_."

General Jumper nodded and Nathan turned to Peter, "Pete, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Peter's eyes narrowed but he nodded, getting up from his seat and heading out into the hallway, his older brother following him.

"Look," Nathan started, looking deep into Peter's eyes while he put his hands on the younger man's shoulders, "I want you too know, I am not making this decision lightly-." Peter stiffened, that was never a good sign, "But, I want you to know, I've taken everything into account... everything."

"You want me to blow them up, don't you?" Was Peter's response as he shook his arms free of his older brother's hold and glared at him.

"I wouldn't be saying this if there was no other choice, Pete." Nathan said, resigned as Peter looked at him in horror.

"I don't have that power anymore Nathan, and even if I did, I would never use it." He stated, wincing as he thought of almost blowing up New York City.

His older brother sighed before rubbing his hand through his hair in frustration, "It's my last resort, Pete. How many will die if you don't?"

Peter stayed silent for a couple of moments, his mind trying to recover from the shock he had just received. "You were planning on using me, even from the start." He murmured, brokenly, his eyes widening as Peter stared at his older brother's hunched over form, "I was only a tool... Was this mom's idea? Have me blow up the big, bad, Gou'ald fleet and come away unscathed?!" His voice rose.

Nathan shook his head, reaching out a hand as though to calm his younger brother, but Peter took a step back. The pain in his head returned full force as he cried out, hunching over as it flowed through his whole body. Nathan's eyes widened in alarm as he grabbed Peter's arms, yelling, "Pete, Pete?! What's wrong?!"

Peter couldn't answer as his vision started to go fuzzy, something screaming in the back of his mind as _something_ happened to the Stargate.

"S-shit..." Were his last words as he fell into unconsciousness, Nathan screaming for someone as his eyes drifted closed.

* * *

_When Peter opened his eyes, he was on top of a roof. The hospital's roof, if he remembered correctly. The hospital Nathan had taken him too the first time he had tried to fly._

_His past self sat on the edge of the rooftop, looking down at the cars below. The door opened behind him and Nathans head popped out before his whole body emerged, "I've been looking all over for you." He said, staying near the door._

_Peter past self said nothing, looking down at the cars before turning slightly and asking quietly, "Did you know about dad's depression?"  
_

_"Yeah." Nathan said, hesitant.  
_

_"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Peter's past self accused, his fists clenching as he kept Nathan in his line of sight.  
_

_"Because everyone's entitled to their secrets, Peter." Was Nathans simple answer as he stuck his hands in his pockets._

_Peter's past self stayed quiet for a moment before stating, "I was so sure when it happened. Now it turns out I'm just ... going crazy." He stood up and looking down at the cars below.  
_

_Nathan nervously watched past Peter, "Look, hey ... we've been through this before. We've played this game, okay? Let's just ... let's just go." He pleaded, holding out a hand._

_Peter's past self looked at Nathan before saying, "Tell me what happened, Nathan. When I jumped. Tell me you flew. I wanna hear you say that you flew. Tell me, or I'll jump again." Past Peter stepped closer to the edge of the platform he was on, leaning back a little bit, "Hey, good luck on your campaign ... when I'm splattered all over the ground below." He threatened.  
_

_Nathans eyes widened and he finally broke when Peter's past self almost fell, "All right. You want the truth?"_

_"Yeah." Peter's past self stated, his eyes widening in hope as he stared at his older brother expectantly._

_Nathan took a deep breath before saying, "We both flew. Pete ... I caught you, and I lost control. You're too heavy. We both started falling to the ground and just before we - just before we hit, you flew. You."_

_Past Peter's eyes sparkled for a second before they hardened like diamonds, "Are you lying to me?" He whispered dangerously, cocking his head.  
_

_Nathan shook his head. Past Peter didn't believe him and his eyes narrowed as he hissed, "You are."_

_Peter's past self took a couple steps towards Nathan, "You're trying to tell me what you think I wanna hear. You're lying to me again!" He shouted, angry.  
_

_Nathan didn't say anything. He looked at past Peter's feet, then back up at Peter's past self. He then pointed at his younger brother's feet.  
_

_Peter's past self looked confused for a second before he looked down and saw he was floating a couple of feet above the rooftop. He looked at Nathan in shock, then faltered and fell to the ground unsteadily.  
_

_His older brother stayed silent as Peter's past self's face erupted in a grin before he hugged Nathan. "D-Did you see that? Did you see that? I flew?" Peter's past self stated, stuttering a little from excitement.  
_

_"Yeah, I - I know. I know." Nathan murmured, his face downcast as he held his younger brother. Peter's past self smiled, his eyes shining._

* * *

Peter awoke slowly, sleep clinging to his eyes as he struggled to consciousness. His whole body felt like it was on fire, and his head felt like it was being ripped open. Obnoxious white light blinded him and Peter winced, closing his eyes for a second time.

"I think he is coming around." A muffled voice spoke and Peter struggled to focus on it, his eyesight becoming cleared and clearer as he tried to focus.

"Good, we have to hurry before the guards come back and notice he's gone." Another voice responded, urgency filling it.

"W-who's there?" His voice rasped and Peter winced, how long had he been out this time?

"People who want to help you." One of the voices responded and Peter felt himself being lifted up off the bed. He groaned in pain as his whole body throbbed but a voice shushed him, while cradling his body.

Peter felt the person start to walk and he struggled to get his eyes to focus, but for some reason, he couldn't. "We need to get you back to the SGC. That is the only thing that will help you feel better." One voice explained, walking faster as Peter struggled to remain conscious.

"W-why are you helping me?" Peter murmured, eyes already drooping as he struggled against the urge to sleep.

"An old debt that must be re-payed." Was all the voice said and Peter's vision swam before his eyes just before he blacked out once again, wondering who on earth owed _him _a debt.

* * *

When Peter opened his eyes for the second time, he was alone and in the middle of a desert. The scorching sun was beating down on his body and sweat dripped from his forehead.

Peter let out a loud groan before pushing himself up unsteadily, wobbling a little bit as he pressed his hand to his forehead in an attempt to clear it. Who had helped him... escape... for lack of a better word... That hospital?

And then promptly left him in the middle of a scorching desert with no water and no protective gear. Peter closed his eyes in annoyance before they snapped open, his body taking in a breath of air as he suddenly remembered.

He could _fly._

His eyes slid closed and Peter concentrated, thinking of his older brother and breathing in and out in even breathes. His brow furrowed before his eyes snapped open in annoyance.

Nothing had happened.

Peter didn't know what he had done wrong, or why it didn't work, all he knew was that he was _angry._

Angry at his father, for taking away his powers in the first place. _Furious_ at his mother for almost allowing him to blow up New York City and lying through her teeth to him again and again. Angry at Nathan, for allowing their father to twist his mind and for hunting them. For hunting _him._

Peter held onto that anger and closed his eyes tight, his hands clenching into fists as he concentrated. His feet hovered above the ground for a split second before gravity took hold and pushed him back down.

The sun boiled high in the sky and Peter turned his face upward, closing his eyes and relaxing completely. He let the anger flow out of him, only to be replaced by a felling of nothing when he thought of Nathan.

_Absolutely nothing._

He focused on that and his body lifted off the ground and soared into the sky, the wind ruffling his hair and lashing at his face. A crooked grin split across his face and Peter let out a jubilant laugh.

He could _fly!_

As he soared through the sky, all Peter could think about was getting back to Stargate Command, and hopefully, never seeing his family again. However, the latter would probably never happen, but he could hope.

As he broke the sound barrier, Peter let out a joyful whoop as he sped towards Colorado Springs.

* * *

The Stargate hummed in completion when it felt the human it had bonded with fill with joy. It had been so long... the rest was well deserved. But his job was not done yet.

Nowhere near done.

* * *

**There it is folks :D I hope you liked it :) It was pretty hard to write, but I got it done :D**


End file.
